Cuando seas mía
by BlackRose 223
Summary: Al morir el emperador, su hijo el príncipe Po asume el trono, pero ninguna de sus tantas obligaciones como el nuevo emperador de China, le está resultando tan difícil, como la de domar a la orgullosa felina con la cual ,por deseo de sus padres contrajo matrimonio, ya que se ha propuesto conquistarla, pues sin quererlo se ha enamorado de ella.
1. Una hermosa sorpresa

**Kung**** Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨El cielo y el infierno, están aquí en la tierra, ¿en cual de los 2 quieres vivir?¨_

* * *

**¨Una hermosa sorpresa¨**

_Aquella era una aldea prospera, no había odios, ni existían envidias, todo era abundancia y felicidad...hasta que él llegó, destruyéndolo todo a su paso, sin causa ni razón aparentes..._

_Lord Sheng envió a sus soldados con la orden de asesinar a todo panda que se cruzara en su camino,...y en pocas horas desataron el infierno sobre aquellos desdichados..._

_al darse cuenta de que el filo de sus espadas, no discriminaba géneros ni edades, la joven madre tomó a su cachorro y huyó de ahí, mientras su esposo los enfrentaba..._

_sin embargo, unos cuantos lograron acorralarla, minutos después de que temiendo que no habría escapatoria, depositara a su hijo dentro de una canasta de rábanos, para luego morir a manos de esos desgraciados..._

_habiendo llorado hasta el cansancio, sin nadie que lo escuchara y se compadeciera de su llanto, el cachorro de panda al fin se quedó dormido, mientras que los campesinos que cultivaban esas tierras, cargaban esa entre otras canastas, para llevarlas con rumbo hacia la ciudad prohibida...__._

* * *

Aquel día como cualquier otro, el emperador Kiong, se levantó casi de madrugada, se lavó, se vistió, y en compañía de su esposa, bajó a desayunar...

hacía casi 10 años, de feliz matrimonio al lado de la hembra más bella de toda China, y las cosas en el imperio marchaban a pedir de boca...

la única cosa que impedía que su felicidad fuera completa, era el hecho de que después de haberlo intentado durante años, no habían conseguido tener un hijo...

sin embargo no dejaban que esa triste realidad ensombreciera la dicha de ambos en su matrimonio, ni dejaban de intentar darle al imperio un heredero que a su muerte asumiera las responsabilidades, que ellos le dejarían al partir...

acababan de sentarse a la mesa, cuando una de las damas de compañía de la emperatriz, entró corriendo al comedor y postrándose ante sus majestades les anunció...

dama: ¡mis señores! ¡ha ocurrido algo extraño en las cocinas de palacio!...

Kiong: ¿pero que es lo que sucede?...

dama: ¡han abandonado un cachorro de panda recién nacido, aquí en palacio, majestad!...

Kiong: ¡tráiganlo a mí inmediatamente!...

dama: ¡enseguida mi señor!...

dijo la joven mientras se retiraba a cumplir con la orden que había recibido...

una vez que estuvieron nuevamente a solas, la emperatriz se dirigió a su esposo, con la intención de averiguar lo que se proponía hacer con ese pequeño, ya que no quería que luego de hacerse vanas ilusiones de criarlo como si fuera suyo, estas se vinieran abajo si él decidía lo contrario...

Kaori: querido...crees que quizás podríamos...

Kiong: el será desde este día nuestro hijo, amor mío...solo si estás de acuerdo por supuesto...

Kaori: ¡oh, Kiong te amo!...

dijo la emperatriz, lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo, cubriendo su rostro de besos, sin importar quien estuviera mirando, o si alguien criticaba su conducta, tan distante de la actitud serena que dictaba el protocolo de la corte a una dama de su clase...

tan pronto como la dama volvió al salón comedor, llevando entre sus brazos al cachorro de panda, la emperatriz lo cargó para llevarlo hasta sus aposentos, mientras que la habitación y la cuna, que el emperador había ordenado preparar, para el ahora príncipe heredero al trono del imperio estaban listas...

el pequeño cachorro de panda, se convirtió en la pieza que faltaba en las vidas de ambos monarcas, para poder sentir que su dicha era completa, sus travesuras y sus risas llenaban cada rincón del palacio, llenando por completo el enorme vacío en la vida de sus padres...

sin embargo el tiempo pasa rápido para un mortal cuando es feliz, y un día el emperador enfermó de gravedad, hasta que sintió que no le quedaba mucho de vida y era momento de pasar las riendas del imperio a su hijo, quien estaba preparado gracias a él desde hacía mucho, para asumir semejante responsabilidad...

así pues, Po, el joven príncipe heredero al trono, después de la muerte de su padre fue coronado emperador, asumiendo todas y cada una de las responsabilidades implicadas en dicho cargo, cumpliendo con todas las expectativas y esperanzas que el imperio había depositado en el...

desde asegurar la paz, justicia y prosperidad para todo el imperio, hasta mantener a los enemigos del norte, alejados de la frontera, la cual trataban de atravesar todo el tiempo en un intento por conquistar territorio Chino, lo cual lo convertía en un trabajo de tiempo completo...

los únicos momentos libres que tenía los dedicaba a su entrenamiento de kung fu, y a pasar tiempo con la emperatriz, ya que desde la muerte de su padre, se había deprimido bastante, al grado de que todos en palacio, llegaron a pensar que la perderían también a ella...

pero por fortuna eso no pasó, y ahora el tenía el deber de asegurarse del bienestar de su madre, a la que amaba profundamente, tanto así que complacía sin protesta alguna cualquier capricho que ella tuviera...

sin embargo a pesar de las constantes atenciones de su hijo, la emperatriz no estaba del todo satisfecha, aún había algo que había deseado con el alma durante los últimos años, pero no conseguía armarse del valor necesario para pedírselo...

cada año que pasaba se sentía más cansada, y no pasarían muchos años antes de que fuera a reunirse con su esposo, pero antes de que eso sucediera quería tener la dicha de que su hijo, la convirtiera en abuela...

años atrás, ella y el difunto emperador, habían contemplado la posibilidad de concertar su matrimonio con una chica verdaderamente digna de semejante honor, hasta dar finalmente con la indicada...

por aquellos años en que Po llegó al palacio precisamente, el gran maestro Oogway había visitado a los emperadores, y les comentó sobre los planes de su alumno, el maestro Shifu, de adoptar y entrenar a una pequeña tigresa, que había conocido en el orfanato de Bao Gu...

al instante, se imaginaron a la gran maestra en la que la pequeña en cuestión, se convertiría en cosa de unos años, al ser entrenada por el maestro Shifu, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces, le ofrecieron el honor de desposarla con el príncipe heredero, tan pronto como la maestra llegara a la edad de 20 años...

el honor con que sus majestades, distinguían al maestro y a su pequeña hija adoptiva, era algo abrumador al principio, pero una vez repuesto de la gran impresión que había recibido, al solicitar los emperadores un compromiso de matrimonio con su pequeña, respondió aceptando gustoso de entregar la mano de su hija al futuro emperador, en el momento en que sus majestades así lo dispusieran...

sin embargo los años pasaban, y ella no se atrevía a hablarle a su hijo sobre el hecho de que su padre y ella, habían solicitado la mano de una de las mejores maestras de kung fu de toda China, para que al cumplir 20 años de edad, esta se convirtiera en su esposa y la futura emperatriz...

debía hablar con él y prepararlo, ya que la maestra estaba cerca de pisar las 20 primaveras, y entonces los preparativos para la boda darían inicio, aún así no se imaginaba como se acercaría a su hijo, para hablar de un tema tan delicado, o como haría para convencerlo de aceptar...

**En el palacio de jade...**

Tigresa la hija menor y también alumna del maestro Shifu, se encontraba sentada en posición de loto, bajo el durazno sagrado meditando, después de un arduo día de entrenamiento, aún cuando en opinión de la maestra aquello era únicamente para estar preparada por si atacaban el valle, pues su principal razón para entrenar tan duro como lo hacía anteriormente, le había sido arrebatada por un príncipe mimado, al que Oogway tuvo la osadía de proclamar como el Guerrero Dragón, ...y pensar que tan solo un par de años después habría de convertirse en el nuevo emperador...

al ver que pensamientos tan molestos como aquellos le impedían volver a sus ejercicios de meditación decidió retirarse para volver al palacio, donde seguramente su padre, su hermano, su cuñada, su sobrino y sus amigos se disponían a cenar...

estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando escuchó el sonido de unas pisadas que conocía bastante bien...

Tai Lung: me estaba preguntando, ¿donde te habrías metido?, padre lleva horas buscándote...

Tigresa: lo siento, estaba meditando y no me dí cuenta de la hora, ¿ te dijo nuestro padre para que me necesita?...

Tai Lung: no, solo que es necesario que hable contigo sobre un asunto muy delicado...

Tigresa no dijo nada, solo se levantó y fue en busca de su padre para ver que era eso tan importante que tenía que decirle, aunque ya se imaginaba de que cosa se podría tratar, pues el día de su cumpleaños estaba bastante cerca, y seguramente como cada año, su padre estaría en esos momentos planeando una magnifica celebración, a la cual desde luego, todo el valle de la paz estaría cordialmente invitado...

sonrió imaginando a su padre, completamente atareado con todos los preparativos de su gran fiesta de cumpleaños, y de nuevo se sintió bendecida, ya que no pudo tocarle un padre mejor que el que tenía...

luego de buscar al anciano panda rojo por todo el palacio, finalmente lo encontró en la sala de los héroes sentado junto al estanque, meditando en la conversación que a más tardar aquella noche debía tener con su hija...

poco a poco y en silencio, la maestra fue acercándose hasta llegar al estanque, y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido se sentó a su lado, cerrando los ojos y esperando a que su padre se dirigiera por fin a ella...

Shifu: veo que por fin tu hermano, te ha dado mi mensaje...

Tigresa: dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo sobre algo bastante delicado, ¿de que se trata padre?...

Shifu: (suspirando) me preparé durante años, para este momento, y ahora no sé ni por donde empezar...

Tigresa: ¿a que te refieres?...

Shifu: hija, este año tu cumpleaños no se celebrará aquí en el valle de la paz...

Tigresa: ¿porque dices eso padre?...

Shifu: porque este año, el día de tu cumpleaños es la fecha elegida para celebrar tu boda.

Tigresa: ¡!...


	2. Cuestión de Honor

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

¨_Si lloras por haber perdido el sol, las lágrimas no te dejarán ver las_ estrellas¨

* * *

**¨Cuestión de Honor¨**

Tigresa se había quedado petrificada, en el mismo sitio, en donde creyó escuchar a su padre decir que se casaría precisamente el día de su cumpleaños, habría creído que posiblemente se trataba de alguna broma ridícula que su padre había intentado gastarle, de no ser por 2 pequeños detalles...

1#aquella era una broma de mal gusto, no tenía la más mínima gracia...

y 2# su padre no tenía la desagradable costumbre, de ir por ahí gastando bromas a los demás...

así pues aún con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal, se volvió hacia el anciano maestro, para preguntarle a que se refería con aquello de que en vez de una celebración de cumpleaños, tendría un baile de bodas, sin contar con el hecho de que ella ni siquiera estaba saliendo con alguien...

Tigresa: ¿d..de q...qué hablas padre?, ¿a que te refieres con eso de celebrar mi ¨boda¨?...

Shifu: en verdad lo siento hija, sé que debí habértelo dicho muchos años antes, pero esa es la verdad, desde niña se te ha estado preparando, para ser la esposa de aquél a quien prometí tu mano, hace 15 años, desde el día que llegaste al palacio de jade, no solo se te ha estado entrenando para ser una gran maestra de kung fu, también has sido preparada para andar,vestir, hablar, pensar y comportarte como una verdadera emperatriz...

Tigresa: ¿emperatriz?...¿y porque debería comportarme como una?...no es como si fuera a casarme con...¡NO!... ¡ABSOLUTA Y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO... NO, NO Y NO! ¡¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO PADRE?!...

Shifu: ¡TIGRESA! ...en primer lugar muéstrame más respeto, te recuerdo que todavía soy tu padre, y sí, desde muy corta edad, sus majestades, el difunto emperador Kiong, y la emperatriz Kaori, solicitaron tu mano en matrimonio para su hijo, el príncipe Po, quien acaba de asumir el trono como digno sucesor de su padre...eres, la prometida de su majestad el emperador de China, y deberás prepararte, pues a más tardar en una semana partiremos hacia la ciudad prohibida, donde te entregaré a tu futuro esposo...a menos que pretendas deshonrarme ante sus majestades...ante toda China...

Tigresa: (llorando) no es justo padre, ¿me obligas a casarme con un maldito engreído, solo para mantener el honor de nuestra familia?, ¿es eso?, jamás te he fallado, ¿porque ahora me impones un castigo tan duro como este?...

Shifu: Tigresa, ya fue suficiente, te casarás con su majestad el emperador, y se acabó.

Al ver que la suya, era una causa perdida, la maestra simplemente se levantó, miró con resentimiento a su padre, y salió corriendo de ahí con rumbo a su habitación, pensando con impotencia en la suerte que le esperaba, y sintiéndose la persona más infeliz y desdichada que pudiera existir en todo el universo...

entró en su pieza, y cerró la puerta con brusquedad, el coraje y la indignación que sentía, hicieron buena presa de ella y pronto se encontró a si misma lanzando objetos a las paredes y desquitando su rabia con los pocos muebles que había en su habitación...

al escuchar todo el escándalo, el resto de los furiosos corrieron hacia el ala de los dormitorios de los maestros, para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, casi a punto de llegar se encontraron con Tai Lung y con su esposa Lian, que al igual que ellos habían escuchado todo el ruido y corrían alarmados para ver de que se trataba...

pero al llegar se detuvieron en seco, al darse cuenta de que todo ese alboroto provenía de la habitación de Tigresa, quien debía estar verdaderamente furiosa para organizar ella sola tremendo escándalo, ya que podía escucharse hasta los jardines del palacio...

Mantis: ¿creen que ella se encuentre bien?...

Mono: ella no suele ser muy considerada con nadie en los entrenamientos, pero algo me dice que esto es diferente, más bien creo que se trata de algo más...

Grulla: parece furiosa...

Mantis: ¨es¨ una furiosa...

Grulla: me refiero a que lo que sea que la esté molestando, debe ser algo demasiado fuerte, algo...

Tai Lung: ...que no puede arreglar a golpes, o meditando, como acostumbra...

Lian: cariño, ¿no deberíamos acercarnos a ella y ver en que podemos ayudarla? la pobre se escucha muy mal, creo que incluso está llorando, cualquier cosa que le esté pasando, la está haciendo sufrir mucho...

Vivora: no creo que ella lo permita justo ahora Lian, creo que en todo el tiempo que llevas de conocerla, ya debes haber notado que Tigresa tiene un carácter bastante difícil, y no permitirá que nadie se le acerque hasta que se le haya pasado lo que sea que la tenga en ese estado...

Tai Lung: Vivora tiene razón, mi cielo, cuando mi hermana está molesta por algo, no suele hacer ninguna diferencia entre quien se la debe, y quien le gusta para que se la pague...podría lastimarte sin querer, como intentes acercarte a ella en este momento...

Shifu: no le pasa nada, solo es un ataque de rebeldía, ya se le pasará, ahora todos vayan a cenar y luego a descansar...

Mantis: con ese escándalo, quien sabe si podamos...

Shifu: en tal caso, pueden usar alguna de las habitaciones para huéspedes...

dijo el maestro, retirándose por donde había venido...

Mono: ¿alguno lo escuchó llegar?...

Mantis: no, pero lo de las habitaciones de huéspedes es una oferta tentadora, creo que le tomaré la palabra al maestro...

Grulla: y yo...

Mono: yo también...

Tai Lung: vamos cariño, ya escuchaste a mi padre...

Lian: ella...¿estará bien?...

Tai Lung: (suspirando) tan pronto como se le pase, eso creo...

Lian: (comenzando a andar de la mano de su esposo) ¿tu no vienes Vivora?...

Vivora: adelántense, yo los alcanzaré más tarde...

dijo la maestra clavando la vista en la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, mientras esperaba hasta que se hubieran marchado todos para arriesgarse a preguntar a su amiga que era lo que le ocurría...

una vez que comprobó, que se encontraba sola, se acercó lentamente hasta la puerta y llamó a su amiga que seguía sollozando y lanzando cosas al aire, razón por la cual no recibió ninguna contestación, así pues decidió arriesgarse, abrió la puerta y entró, justo en el instante en que una jarra de porcelana le pasaba volando por un lado de su cabeza...

Vivora: Tigresa, ¿estás bien?...

Tigresa: ¿que quieres Vivora? ¡déjame sola!...

por toda respuesta Vivora se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, aprovechando que su amiga había agotado todas sus energías, y ahora caía de rodillas al suelo, rendida por el cansancio y la tristeza que sentía en aquellos momentos...

minutos después la ayudó a levantarse del suelo y la guió hasta su cama, donde la ayudo a desvestirse y luego continuó arrullando a su amiga, hasta que finalmente, esta se quedó dormida, en completo silencio y con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, salió de su habitación, con algo de suerte ella estaría más tranquila a la mañana siguiente, y entonces le contaría que era eso tan grave que la había puesto así...

**En la ciudad prohibida...**

El emperador salía del salón del trono, luego de una extenuante y agotadora sesión con sus consejeros respecto al espía enemigo que recientemente habían atrapado, en tierras imperiales, y que ahora le estaba dando grandes dolores de cabeza, pues se negaba a hablar y delatar a los suyos, pero tampoco podía conservarlo con vida, pues representaba un verdadero peligro para todo el imperio, a juicio de los caballeros del consejo y del suyo propio...

había llegado hasta los jardines de palacio, cuando una figura de sobra conocida por el joven emperador, apareció en la distancia, la emperatriz se acercaba lentamente hasta su hijo, con sus habituales vestiduras blancas, propias de una respetable viuda, y su silueta recortándose contra la agonizante luz de aquella tarde que moría en el horizonte...

al llegar hasta él, lo saludó de la misma manera cariñosa en que lo hacía, cuando era tan solo un cachorro, al que mimaba y consentía, hasta donde su difunto esposo se lo permitía, pues era él quien se encargaba de imponer los castigos y correcciones a su hijo, siempre que consideraba que el comportamiento del joven príncipe era inapropiado, lo cual la emperatriz agradecía, pues su hijo era la suma de los ejemplos y enseñanzas de su padre...

una vez que se hubo soltado del cálido abrazo de su madre, y habiendo depositado un suave beso sobre su frente, le ofreció su brazo, invitándola a pasear con el mientras disfrutaban juntos de aquél encantador atardecer...

sin embargo, algo en el semblante preocupado de su madre, comenzó a inquietarlo un poco a él también, hacía ya varios días en los cuales la notaba un poco ausente, encerrándose en sus propios pensamientos, y sobre todo muy callada, comenzando así a preocuparse de que su madre tuviera una nueva recaída...

Po: ¿ y como se encuentra hoy la madre más hermosa de todas?...

Kaori: estoy bien querido, aunque siento no poder decir lo mismo de ti, tus guardias me han dicho lo ocupado que has estado esta semana, ¿es peligroso el espía enemigo que capturaron?...

Po: bastante, me esta costando trabajo decidir que hacer con él...

Kaori: lo sé querido, sé lo mucho que odias las ejecuciones...

Po: pero adivino por la expresión de tu cara, que no viniste a buscarme para hablar conmigo sobre aburridos asuntos de estado ¿o si?...

Kaori: (suspirando derrotada) ahhh querido, vas a odiarme cuando te lo diga, pero ya no hay tiempo y es necesario que estés preparado para cuando llegue el momento...

Po: ¿quisieras tener la bondad de explicarte mejor madre?, temo que no estoy comprendiendo de que hablas...

Kaori: tu padre y yo , concertamos tu matrimonio con la hija de uno de los mejores maestros de kung fu de toda China, la hija del maestro Shifu, del palacio de jade, hace 15 años, la boda se planeó para el día en que tu prometida cumpliera 20 años, para lo cual faltan tan solo 2 semanas...

al escuchar a su madre, simplemente enmudeció, a causa del impacto de semejante noticia, claro que sabía quien era la hija del maestro Shifu, por toda China corrían rumores sobre la inflexible y dura maestra que mantenía a los bandidos lejos del valle de la paz, una de los 5 furiosos y una verdadera salvaje sin modales, en su opinión...

lo único que no entendía, era que pudieron haber visto sus padres, en esa chica sin traza alguna de femineidad, que los hiciera pensar que semejante gata malcriada, más macho que hembra, haría una buena esposa y una buena emperatriz...

Po: madre, creo que ha habido un terrible malentendido, debo haber escuchado mal, pues te escuché decir que mi compromiso fue arreglado para desposar a la hija del maestro Shifu...

Kaori: no querido, no has escuchado mal, te casarás con ella...

Po: pero madre, ¿alguna ves has escuchado los rumores que corren sobre ella?, los soldados de mis ejércitos son más femeninos que ella, ¿en serio quieres que me case con eso?...

Kaori: querido por favor dale una oportunidad, esa fue la última voluntad de tu padre, y a mi de verdad me gustaría que ella fuera mi nuera...por favor hijo, ¿por mi?...

al ver la ilusión saltando en los hermosos ojos de su madre, Po simplemente quedó desarmado, era incapaz de negarle absolutamente nada, cualquier capricho que su madre tuviera, él se lo concedería sin protestar, aún si eso significaba que debía casarse con una chica como la maestra Tigresa.


	3. Con los pies en la tierra

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨Se hace ligera la carga que se sabe llevar bien¨_

* * *

**¨Con los pies en la tierra¨**

A la mañana siguiente, la ciudad prohibida estaba llena de sirvientes que iban y venían, cumpliendo ordenes de la emperatriz, que se encargaba de supervisar los preparativos de la boda de su hijo, desde el finísimo traje de seda que usaría en la ceremonia, hasta el gran banquete que se ofrecería a los invitados en el baile de bodas, se encargó de enviar hasta el palacio de jade, el tradicional cofre con regalos de parte del novio a su prometida y de enviar la correspondiente invitación a cada noble y terrateniente que fuera considerado alguien importante en la corte imperial...

sin embargo, no todos en palacio estaban tan contentos como lo estaba la emperatriz, ya que con la boda del emperador habría que hacer unos cuantos cambios en lo que a las costumbres dentro de palacio se refería, y ciertas personas cuya suerte dependía en gran medida de lo que dictara el emperador, veían con resentimiento el inminente matrimonio de su majestad, con una perfecta desconocida, solo por que al juicio de la emperatriz y del difunto emperador, se encontraba a su altura...

como su padre, y su abuelo antes que él, al llegar a cierta edad, el joven emperador comenzó a tener ciertas necesidades propias de los varones, por lo cual su madre la emperatriz, consintió en que tuviera cierto numero de concubinas, que solo servirían a su hijo para que saciara sus necesidades sexuales y se desharía de ellas, tan pronto como contrajera matrimonio legítimo, con aquella a quien cedería la corona como emperatriz...

Song era una chica originaria de la provincia de Chekiang, su padre había sido un jornalero agrícola, que trabajaba para el poderoso terrateniente de aquél lugar...ella era hija única, a los 15 años se había convertido en una criatura tan hermosa, que antes de que se diera cuenta, aquella inusual belleza se había convertido en su maldición...

un día, cuando ella y su madre se hallaban trabajando en la recolección, en los campos de arróz , el terrateniente del lugar la vio, la encontró muy apetecible, y quiso acostarse con ella...para conseguirla, le ofreció una buena cantidad de tierras a sus padres, los cuales entregaron a su hija sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo...

el terrateniente tomó a la niña y la llevó con él hasta su mansión, y esa misma noche la violó, al igual que el resto de las semanas que le siguieron a aquella noche en la cual su vida se había convertido en un infierno, el terrateniente abusó de ella varias veces, después de haberla convertido en sirvienta de su casa, obligando a la muchacha a realizar tareas tan duras y extenuantes, que a menudo cada vez que se sentía desfallecer, buscaba un sitio donde sentarse a descansar un momento, pero debía tener muchísimo cuidado, ya que si era descubierta, el amo daba la orden de que la ataran a un poste en el patio bajo el sol abrazador, sin comida ni agua durante 5 días...

un día, después de haber golpeado a la muchacha hasta hacerla perder el conocimiento y habiendo dado la orden de atarla al poste bajo el sol, el príncipe Po, que pasaba con sus soldados frente a la propiedad del cruel terrateniente, vio a Song atada a ese horrible poste, con golpes y rasguños en todo su cuerpo, y se compadeció de ella, le ofreció una gran cantidad de dinero al terrateniente y se la llevó con él, a la ciudad prohibida...

al llegar, le ordenó a sus criados que atendieran a la muchacha, y luego de varias semanas, cuando se hubo repuesto completamente, le ofrecieron un trabajo, podía elegir entre ser una sirvienta más de las muchas que ya había en el palacio, o podía aceptar ser una de las concubinas de su majestad...

al darse cuenta de que el joven príncipe, no solo era bueno, gentil y muy educado, sino que además era muy apuesto, se decidió por lo segundo, después de todo ya tenía experiencia saciando las necesidades sexuales de los varones, solo que esta vez a diferencia del gran asco que le daba mantener relaciones intimas con el viejo terrateniente, podía ser bastante posible que con lo guapo y amable que era el príncipe, esta vez lo disfrutara...

los meses pasaron, y las cosas para la desdichada muchacha habían mejorado bastante, no solo recibía un trato más amable por parte de todos los que conocía en palacio, también estaba mejor alimentada y su único trabajo en ese lugar, consistía en esmerarse en satisfacer las necesidades sexuales de su majestad las tres noches a la semana, en las que el joven príncipe pedía que la llevaran a sus aposentos...

Song se sentía contenta cada vez que llegaba una noche en la cual debía complacer a su majestad, pues aunque nunca hubiera tenido el valor para contárselo a nadie desde su primera noche en brazos del príncipe, la muchacha se enamoró perdidamente de él...

razón por la cual, ese absurdo compromiso de matrimonio no le hacía ni un poco de gracia, pues al igual que todos en palacio había escuchado las historias sobre la maestra Tigresa del palacio de jade, líder de los 5 furiosos, y la última ¨hembra¨que su majestad se llevaría a la cama, mientras que en palacio, era bien sabido por todos aquellos cercanos al emperador, que ella era su favorita, y esperaba que eso bastara para que la emperatriz no consiguiera convencer a su hijo de que la echara de ahí, porque si eso pasaba, de nuevo se vería en muchos problemas, y ella no sabría que hacer...

**En el palacio de jade...**

Tigresa se despertó a la mañana siguiente solo para ver el inmenso desastre de su habitación, recordando con tristeza la razón por la cual había quedado en esas deplorables condiciones, comenzó a levantar todo el desorden pensando en lo que haría para librarse de aquel compromiso que estaba completamente segura, no le traería nada bueno, como sea, ya se las arreglaría para convencer a su padre de que debía cancelar toda esa locura...

estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta del momento en el cual, Vivora entró a su habitación dándole los buenos días, y preguntándole si se encontraba mejor... al reparar en la presencia de su amiga, Tigresa la miró fijamente unos instantes y luego sin previo aviso corrió a abrazarla, comenzando a llorar de nuevo...

al preguntarle lo que le ocurría, Tigresa aún con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos, le contó a su amiga la clase de castigo tan injusto, al que su padre pensaba someterla, quejándose de la inumerable cantidad de defectos que al parecer veía en su supuesto prometido...

al comprender por fin lo que sucedía, Vivora trató de hacer que su amiga entrara en razón, sin obtener ningun buen resultado por su parte, así pues cedió la oportunidad al resto de los maestros, que al igual que ella, se hallaban bastante preocupados por la felina, trataron también de convencer al maestro para que rechazara la oferta de matrimonio, pero el se mantenía en lo dicho, alegando que no estaba dispuesto a pasar por la humillación a la que su hija lo exponía a causa de su infantil capricho...

días más tarde, trató de escaparse del palacio, pensando que todos estaban dormidos, pero solo consiguió que su padre la descubriera, la llevara de vuelta, y la encerrara en su habitación, hasta el día en que finalmente partirían hacia la ciudad prohibida...

la fecha elegida para emprender el viaje hasta el palacio imperial, llegó más pronto de lo deseado por algunos, y el maestro, feliz de que muy pronto vería a su amada hija convertirse en emperatriz, se encargó de organizar el viaje hasta el último detalle, solicitando incluso, un pequeño contingente de soldados de la guardia de su majestad, alegando estar preocupado por la seguridad de su hija, cuando en realidad, solo le preocupaba la posibilidad de que la maestra pudiera intentar escapar nuevamente...

aquella mañana, Tigresa se levantó, se vistió con el magnifico traje de seda de color azul marino que su padre le ordenó que usara, dio una última mirada a su habitación, resignándose al triste destino que le aguardaba, y salió para encararse con él...

al salir se encontró con su pequeño sobrino que le sonreía contento de saber, que pronto la tía Tigresa se estaría convirtiendo en la nueva emperatriz, una vez que se casara con su majestad el emperador, pues al ser tan solo un niño, imaginaba que aquello era algo de lo que todo el mundo debía alegrarse, con mayor razón su tía, pues las bodas, siempre son un gran motivo de felicidad...

Shao: ¡te ves hermosa tía!...

Tigresa: (triste)...gracias...tu también estás muy apuesto cariño...

Shao: ¿que tienes tía? ¿extrañas a tu novio? ¿estás triste por eso?...

Tigresa: (mintiendo)...no cariño, no estoy triste, y no extraño a...mi...novio...

Shao: ¿a nosotros entonces? ¿estas triste porque piensas que ya no nos verás?...

Tigresa: puede ser...la ciudad prohibida está bastante lejos de aquí...

Shao: no te preocupes, aunque esté tan lejos, siempre que se pueda te iremos a visitar, para que no nos extrañes tanto, y no te sientas tan sola...

Tigresa: ...gracias cariño...promete que cuidarás bien de mamá y papá, y que no olvidarás nunca que te quiero mucho...¿de acuerdo?...

Shao: de acuerdo tía...

abrazó al pequeño leopardo de cuatro años, lamentando el hecho de que en pocos minutos tendría que alejarse para siempre de su hogar, de su familia y amigos, de todo cuanto amaba, su único consuelo, era que por lo menos su padre había consentido, en que todos la acompañaran hasta el que sería, a partir de pocos días, su nuevo hogar, y en el día de su boda, lo cual significaba mucho para ella...

así como después de mucho suplicar, y tratando de que aquello le resultara a su hija, un poco menos difícil de lo que era en realidad, accedió a dejar que Vivora se convirtiera a partir de entonces, en la primera dama de compañía que su hija tendría al llegar al palacio imperial...

**En la ciudad prohibida...**

El emperador entraba por las enormes puertas del salón de armas donde la emperatriz le había citado para hablar de un pequeño detalle acerca de su boda con la maestra Tigresa, lo cual sin saber porque había comenzado a preocuparle un poco, ya que en su opinión, su madre había adoptado como su nuevo pasatiempo, la impertinente costumbre de acompañar su diario saludo con una sorpresa desagradable...

al llegar hasta la emperatriz, esta le saludó como de costumbre, un abrazo cariñoso y una caricia sobre su mejilla, antes de proceder a tratar con su hijo aquel asunto que tanto la inquietaba y molestaba, del mismo modo o más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo en el pasado...

Po: y bien madre, ¿que es eso tan importante de lo que debes hablarme?...

Kaori: en vista del poco tiempo que falta para celebrar tu boda con la maestra Tigresa, iré al grano querido...

Po: te escucho...

Kaori: creo que sin duda alguna recordarás, que la condición con la cual te permití tener algunas concubinas, fue la de que te desharías de todas ellas, el día que contrajeras legítimo matrimonio con mi futura sucesora...

Po: si madre, lo recuerdo...

Kaori: pues bien, creo que ha llegado el momento de que las envíes a la casa de la castidad, o les busques acomodo en otro sitio...

Po: las enviaré a todas ellas al lugar que solicitas madre, menos a una...

Kaori: ¿que?...pero querido...me prometiste que...

Po: se lo que te prometí, pero por esta vez siento no poder complacerte en todo madre, me desharé de todas mis concubinas como lo pediste, pero si la maestra Tigresa resulta ser todo lo que hasta ahora se ha dicho sobre ella, no voy a ser yo el que le suplique se digne a cumplir con sus deberes de esposa, así que se irán todas ellas como lo pediste, pero Song se queda.


	4. Hasta que el orgullo nos separe

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me** **pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨El orgullo, precede a la caída¨_

* * *

**¨ Hasta que el orgullo nos separe¨**

La emperatriz hervía en indignación, aquello era inaudito, era consciente de que entre los varones de clase alta, era completamente normal tener esposa y concubinas viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero tenía la esperanza de que aquella conducta, tan ofensiva y humillante para las hembras, se erradicara definitivamente entre su familia y sus descendientes...

ya una vez en el pasado, se las había arreglado para convencer a su esposo, de deshacerse de todas sus concubinas, alegando que no se sentía cómoda con esa costumbre, ya que el gran amor que le tenía, la hacía sentirse celosa cada vez que lo imaginaba en los brazos de otra...

Kaori: (suspirando cansinamente) pero querido...¿has pensado en la ofensa tan grande que esto podría suponer para tu prometida?...

Po: lo que ella piense me tiene sin cuidado, Song se quedará en palacio hasta que yo esté completamente seguro de que este matrimonio tiene posibilidad alguna de funcionar...

Kaori: ohh, querido por favor detente un momento a pensar en lo que...

Po: es mi última palabra madre , el futuro de Song dependerá de que tan buena resulte ser como esposa la maestra Tigresa, hasta entonces, Song se queda aquí en palacio y se acabó...(besando la mano de la emperatriz)...fue maravilloso verte, madre...buenas tardes...

dijo dando media vuelta para marcharse, dejando sola en el salón de armas a la emperatriz, que se quedó masticando la furiosa reprimenda que habría deseado darle a su hijo, si no fuera porque ya no se trataba más de su pequeño cachorro, sino de su majestad el emperador, y aún cuando ella fuera su madre, le debía respeto...

Kaori: (pensando)_ con que quieres ver que tan buena resulta ser como esposa tu prometida, ¿eh, mi cielo?, yo te mostraré que tan buena puede llegar a ser, aún mejor todavía que esa suripanta a la que tanto te empeñas en conservar a tu lado..._

y habiendo tomado tal decisión, se retiró para seguir con los preparativos de una boda, que sin importar a que precio, se iba a realizar...

un par de días después, Po se había dirigido hacia el patio de entrenamiento, donde el general de sus ejércitos, Cheng Yu, se encontraba disciplinando a la guardia imperial, lo cual debido a su gran gusto y habilidad para el kung fu, le gustaba observar con mucha frecuencia...

al igual que su padre, Cheng Yu tenía cualidades propias de un verdadero lider, y un gran talento como guerrero, razón por la cual heredó el rango y posición de su padre, al lado del emperador, lo cual no resultó extraño para nadie, ya que entre el difunto emperador, y el recién fallecido general, había una vieja y muy fuerte amistad, la cual también heredaron a sus hijos, pues desde muy temprana edad, Po y Cheng, comenzaron su camino por la vida juntos...

juegos...travesuras...estudios...entrenamiento...d eberes...responsabilidades...viejos amores...y secretos que se guardaban el uno al otro, eran parte de un lazo tan fuerte como el aprecio que se tenían, convirtiendo a ambos jóvenes en los mejores amigos, y en el principal apoyo al que podían recurrir respectivamente...

una vez que dio por terminado el entrenamiento, Cheng Yu se volvió para por fin darse cuenta de la presencia de su amigo, que le sonreía orgulloso, al ver el excelente trabajo que hacía con sus soldados, mientras descendía los escalones que llevaban hasta la gran explanada, en donde ahora se encontraban solos...

Po: vaya, ahora entiendo porque China no ha caído...

Cheng: se hace lo posible majestad...

Po: creo que haces más que solamente lo posible amigo mío...

Cheng: gracias...¿su majestad se encuentra bien?, le se ve un poco decaído...

Po: ¿ya te enteraste?...

Cheng: vi salir a las concubinas de su majestad con sus pertenencias...y he escuchado algunos rumores, así que...

Po: la emperatriz me solicitó enviarlas a la casa de la castidad, ahora que voy a casarme...

Cheng:(preocupado) ¿su majestad ha dispuesto también de la señorita Song?...

Po: ¿tienes interés en ella verdad?...

Cheng: bueno...yo...es que...ella...yo pues...esteee...

Po: amigo, soy joven, no ciego...

Cheng: pido el perdón de su alteza, se que la ley castiga a quien ponga los ojos en una de las hembras de su majestad, pero es que...es tan hermosa...que no lo pude evitar...me enamoré...

Po: mi madre piensa, que decidí conservarla tan solo por hacerle la vida imposible a mi ¨prometida¨, pero la verdad es que pienso que Song ya ha sufrido bastante...quiero casarla con alguien, pero no es fácil, dado que nadie aceptaría por esposa a una hembra de su condición...

Cheng: si su majestad está de acuerdo, yo la aceptaría...

Po: Cheng...por favor piensa que estoy buscando a alguien que sea gentil con ella, que la trate bien, que la haga feliz...¿no crees que pasado un tiempo, puedas arrepentirte y echarle en cara su pasado con ese maldito y luego conmigo?...

Cheng:(firme)... no lo creo majestad, antes me arrancaría el corazón con mis propias manos, que hacerla sufrir en modo alguno... además...¿porque debería condenarla, por algo que no ha sido su culpa?...no...estoy seguro de que hay más en ese bello ángel que solo defectos...la amo, majestad...

Po: aún así, pienso que antes deberás conquistarla, ganar su corazón...solo cuando por fin tenga pruebas de que ella te ama, daré mi consentimiento para que puedas hacerla tu esposa...

Cheng: (contento) las tendrá majestad, no lo defraudaré...

Po: eso espero mi amigo...eso espero...

el tiempo continuó su marcha, hasta que por fin un día el emperador fue avisado de la llegada de su prometida a palacio, trayendo consigo el inminente destino al que sus respectivos padres los habían entregado, aún así su matrimonio con ella era algo inevitable, ya no había marcha atrás...

se encontró con su madre en el salón del trono, donde ella lo esperaba para recibir juntos a la que dentro de unas pocas horas, habría de convertirse en la nueva emperatriz, a pesar de lo que normalmente dicta la tradición, y con algo de asombro por parte de su madre y de su suegro, le ordenó a su prometida quitarse el velo que debía impedir que viera el rostro de su novia, hasta que por fin se hubiera convertido en su esposa, y entonces la vio...

la joven más bella que sus ojos hubieran visto jamás, se perdió en esos mares de ámbar líquido que lo hechizaron tomándolo desprevenido, adueñándose de su voluntad, convirtiéndolo en su esclavo, aunque no fuera capaz de admitirlo en voz alta, forzándolo en ese preciso instante a tragarse silenciosamente cada insulto que hubiera proferido en el pasado contra su persona...

aquella encantadora criatura, alta y delgada, distaba mucho de ser lo que durante años le habían dicho sobre ella, ahí, de pie frente a él, vestida con ese magnifico traje de seda color escarlata, que ocultaba las pecaminosas formas de su hermoso cuerpo y le daba más la apariencia de un espejismo, perfecta, etérea y real, el emperador de toda China, le entregó sin que se diera cuenta, su corazón...

la boda fue una abrumadora ceremonia por todo lo alto, con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, se vio obligado a aceptar toda clase de felicitaciones y parabienes, por parte de los invitados al banquete de bodas que su madre se había tomado la molestia de organizar...

sin embargo no pudo dejar de notar que desde su llegada, y durante toda la celebración, su ahora esposa parecía algo distante, como si todo aquello le aburriera más que complacerla, decidió no darle tanta importancia, después de todo, ya tendrían toda la noche para ellos solos...

su noche de bodas...de solo pensarlo se sentía ansioso, su corazón se aceleraba de solo imaginarse despojándola de su traje de novia, para llevarla hasta su lecho nupcial, el lugar en donde por fin, habrían de consumar su unión, de forma definitiva...

al acabar la celebración, los pocos invitados que quedaban aún en palacio, poco a poco se fueron retirando, hasta que solo quedaron, la familia imperial y los huéspedes del palacio de jade, que se quedarían hasta la mañana siguiente, pues debían regresar en breve al valle de la paz...

mientras tanto, Tigresa, ahora la nueva emperatriz, se había retirado a las habitaciones del emperador, donde Vivora la estaba ayudando a prepararse para su noche de bodas, lo cual no era un trabajo precisamente sencillo, ya que su amiga a pocos minutos de recibir a su esposo, había tenido la brillante idea de escapar, pues había entrado en pánico...

Vivora: ¿escaparte?, ¿de la ciudad prohibida?, ¿es que acaso te has vuelto loca Tigresa?, el palacio imperial está completamente vigilado por la guardia del emperador, ¡no hay forma de salir de aquí! ¡te atraparían antes de que pudieras poner un pie fuera de palacio!, y suponiendo que lo consiguieras, ¿que harías después?, ¿a donde irías?...todo mundo sabe ahora que te convertiste en la emperatriz de China, darían contigo enseguida y te obligarían a volver...¿y tu padre?, ¿no has pensado en lo que le harías al escapar?, lo deshonrarías Tigresa, a toda tu familia...

Tigresa:(llorando) pero ¿no te das cuenta de lo que pasará Vivora?, me obligará a hacer cosas que no quiero, va a tocarme, a...

Vivora: Tigresa, él es tu esposo ahora, claro que va a tocarte, tiene ese derecho...

Tigresa: parece muy sencillo para ti...

Vivora: nunca dije que fuera sencillo, pero es mejor que pongas de tu parte para que este matrimonio funcione, o vas a sufrir más de lo necesario amiga, por favor piénsalo...

dijo Vivora, antes de salir de la habitación, donde su amiga se había quedado lamentándose de su suerte, cuando cerraba la puerta se encontró con el emperador, quien le sonrió a manera de saludo al reconocerla, pues ya habían sido presentados con anterioridad...

Po: ¿ella se encuentra lista?...

Vivora: (suspirando derrotada) quisiera decirle que si majestad, pero está hecha un manojo de nervios...por favor, sea gentil con ella, la pobre está muy asustada...

Po: descuida, procurare que esto no sea tan difícil para ella, lo prometo...

Vivora: gracias...

una vez que se hubo quedado solo en el corredor, entró silenciosamente a su habitación, donde su esposa, de espaldas a él, temblaba como una hoja sacudida por el viento, lo que le hizo enternecerse profundamente, al comprender las palabras de su dama de compañía...

poco a poco se fue acercando, hasta llegar a ella y abrazarla por la espalda, le dio la vuelta hasta tenerla de frente y comenzó a acariciar su espalda y su cintura, pero al tratar de besarla...

Tigresa: ¡aléjese! ¡no me toque!...

gritó la felina, empujándolo hasta casi hacerle perder el equilibrio...

Po: ...¿?

Tigresa: me da asco...

al ver la actitud de su esposa, no pudo mas que sentirse ofendido y decidió cobrarse esa misma noche, tomando la peor decisión, llamó a sus guardias, y les ordenó que escoltaran a la emperatriz hasta su alcoba, y luego de eso le llevaran a Song, pues le apetecía pasar su noche de bodas, con una hembra más dispuesta que su esposa...

al salir, Tigresa pudo ver como otra chica era llevada hasta la habitación de su esposo, exhibiendo una radiante sonrisa de felicidad, que no paso desapercibida por la emperatriz, una vez que comprendió lo que sucedía...

se había quedado con la boca abierta, mirando la facilidad con la que era suplantada, aunque pensándolo bien ella había provocado todo, al ver las puertas cerrarse detrás de esa ramera, sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse de a poco, dio media vuelta, y se marchó a paso firme hasta su habitación, donde al llegar azotó la puerta, para luego dar rienda suelta a sus emociones, lamentándose de lo que su pequeño ataque de nervios, pero sobre todo su orgullo habían provocado...


	5. Celestina

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨Nunca es tarde para arrepentirse y recapitular¨_

* * *

**¨Celestina¨**

Song entró a la habitación del emperador, preparándose para complacer a su señor de la forma en la que él se lo pidiera, mientras escuchaba las puertas cerrándose detrás de ella, y se preguntaba que pudo haber ocurrido para que de un momento a otro, el emperador decidiera despedir a la emperatriz y diera ordenes de que la hicieran venir a ella...

al verla llegar, el emperador que se encontraba de pie frente a la chimenea, extendió la mano hacia ella invitándola a pasar, mientras iba a sentarse a uno de los cómodos sillones que había en su habitación, haciendo espacio a la joven, para que fuera a sentarse junto a él...

Song esperaba pacientemente a que su señor se acercara y comenzara a besarla y a quitarle la ropa, sin embargo nada de eso ocurrió, contrario a la costumbre habitual del emperador, este solo sirvió 2 copas de vino y le ofreció una a ella, mientras buscaba las palabras indicadas para poder explicarse...

Po: imagino que te estarás preguntando porqué te hice venir...y en mi noche de bodas...

Song: bueno...nunca me imagine que su majestad quisiera verme en esta noche en particular...

Po: necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarme con quien estuviera dispuesto a escucharme...ella me despreció, Song...

Song: bueno...su majestad siempre puede exigirle que cumpla con sus deberes de esposa...

Po: no lo creo...me gritó fuerte y claro que le daba asco...igual que Ying, hace años...

Song: ...¡!...

Ying...esa descarada que con su belleza había engatusado a tantos, que por su culpa lo perdieron todo...su fortuna, su honor, su posición, su familia, sus amigos, su voluntad, su mente, su corazón...y hasta su propia vida, al instante recordó esos días tan tristes, cuando lo único que importaba en la vida del joven príncipe, era esa maldita trepadora ambiciosa...

**Flashback**

_Habían pasado tan solo unos cuantos días desde que Song llegó a la ciudad imperial, pero ya entonces, el romance entre el príncipe Po y esa sinvergüenza, era la comidilla de todos en palacio, sin contar el hecho de que al parecer los emperadores no sabían nada sobre las andanzas de su hijo, ni del pequeño detalle de que este acostumbraba hacerse pasar por un simple campesino, cada vez que escapaba de palacio para poder verse con ella a escondidas de sus padres..._

_era realmente penoso ver al futuro emperador de China convertido en una marioneta en las manos de esa meretriz, mendigando unas cuantas migajas de su cariño, suplicando por una de sus miradas, y verle dispuesto hasta vender su alma por una sola de sus caricias..._

_aún así no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la propia Song viera como se le caía la venda de los ojos, descubriendo por fin a la verdadera escoria que esa maldita felina era en realidad, terminando para siempre con su red de trampas, mentiras y seducción..._

_una fría mañana de invierno, decidido por fin a pedirle a esa embustera que aceptara ser su esposa, el joven príncipe se despertó temprano y luego de haber desayunado, corrió en busca de Song para pedirle ayuda pues quería escoger un anillo de compromiso tan hermoso como aquella con la cual se casaría..._

_al llegar al pueblo, comenzaron a visitar cada joyería que encontraron hasta que al fin, Po se decidió por un anillo de oro cuya argolla tenía la forma de una enredadera, y en la parte superior una pequeña rosa con un hermoso diamante en el centro..._

_salieron de allí, llevando el precioso anillo y pensando en cual sería la mejor forma de pedirle a Ying que se casara con él, y también en como le confesaría que él no era ningún campesino, sino el futuro emperador de China, y que la razón por la cual se lo había ocultado, era que deseaba que ella lo amara por quien era, no por lo que él era..._

_sin embargo al dar la vuelta en la calle donde vivía esa arpía, se quedó helado al verla frente a su puerta besando a un leopardo vestido con ropas finas y que por su aspecto debía ser un comerciante que estaba de paso en la provincia, y que luego de unos cuantos días se marcharía de allí..._

_de inmediato caminó hasta ellos para reclamarle a ella por su ligereza, pero la contestación que iba a recibir a cambio fue algo que no se habría imaginado ni en un millón de años, pues luego de divertirse riendo de los infantiles reclamos de ese insignificante campesino, con el que había estado saliendo solo para pasar el rato, la muy cínica decidió humillarlo todavía más..._

_Ying: (riendo) no puedo creerlo, ¿en verdad creíste que alguien como yo podría tomar en serio a un tonto e infeliz campesino muerto de hambre como tú? ¡solo mírate!, ¿que chica con medio cerebro pondría los ojos en tí?, ¡ni siquiera sabes complacer a una hembra en la cama!, ¡ME DAS ASCO!..._

_al escuchar todo aquello, Song quiso soltarle cuatro frescas a esa desgraciada, pero su señor se lo impidió, la tomó del brazo y en silencio regresaron juntos a la ciudad prohibida..._

_al principio, Song creyó que aquella experiencia tan amarga no le había afectado tanto como lo pensó durante los primeros días, pero al pasar el tiempo poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de los cambios en la actitud del príncipe, que ya no era tan amable como solía serlo en el pasado, se había vuelto silencioso, desconfiado, duro, y ya no sentía ninguna consideración por sus concubinas, a las que ahora trataba como simples objetos sexuales, excepto por Song, a la cual veía no solo como su concubina, también la veía como una amiga, pues había estado a su lado, en la época más dura y depresiva de su joven vida, hasta que su padre muriera, y él volviera nuevamente a buscar consuelo en ella, en una chica que sabía ofrecerle no solo sexo, sino también su apoyo, su amistad y su tiempo..._

_a pesar de que la emperatriz, luego de la muerte de su esposo, solía ofrecer magníficos eventos en las fechas festivas, en los cuales invitaba a lo mejor de la clase alta, su hijo ahora el emperador de China, no se permitió enamorarse nunca más, ya que en su opinión, el amor concedía a los demás el poder para destruirte, razón por la cual se dedicaba a romper corazones, y a pasar por alto los coqueteos de todas esas jovencitas bobas que aspiraban a convertirse en la siguiente emperatriz..._

_sencillamente se convenció de que el amor no existía...y luego conoció a su esposa..._

Song: su majestad no debería tomar la conducta de su esposa tan a pecho, ella quizá...solo esté algo nerviosa...¡si, eso es, ella se encontraba muy nerviosa, por eso ha reaccionado de esa manera!...

Po: (sonriendo) ...y mi madre se pregunta porqué no quiero que te vayas...ahora que lo mencionas, su dama de compañía dijo algo parecido hace unos momentos...

Song: ¿lo ve majestad?, ella no lo desprecia, solo...no lo conoce bien, pero cuando lo haga, caerá rendida a sus pies...

Po: (suspirando) de verdad lo dudo, tiene un temperamento peor que el mío, además...después de esta noche seguro que ella no quiere ni verme...

Song: ¿su majestad realmente la ama?...

Po: creí que sabía lo que era estar enamorado cuando conocí a Ying...pero luego...ella apareció en mi vida...

Song: entonces su majestad no debe rendirse, yo le ayudaré a conquistar a la emperatriz, ella le entregará su corazón a su alteza, o dejo de llamarme Song...aunque después de esta noche va a resultar un poco difícil creo...

Po: de hecho eso es algo de lo que habrá que aclarar en breve, o tendré muchos problemas con el general Cheng Yu...

dijo, pensando en el terrible malentendido que podría darse, si su amigo llegaba a enterarse de lo sucedido, ya que dudaba que aún con lo respetuoso y condescendiente que era el joven león, le perdonara un arrebato como aquél...

Song: ¿el general Cheng Yu?, ¿porque habría él de molestarse porque su majestad disponga de aquello que le pertenece?...

Po: Song...prometí al general Cheng Yu que le concedería tu mano, si en algún momento lograba conquistarte...

Song: ¡pero su majestad, yo...!

Po: Song...por favor entiende, mi madre deseaba que te fueras junto a las otras chicas a la casa de la castidad, ¡pero no quiero que pases el resto de tu vida en una prisión, con lujos y comodidades, pero a fin de cuentas una prisión, quiero que vivas tu vida, que te cases, que tengas un esposo, una familia, quiero que seas feliz...!, a partir de mañana quiero que comiences a tratar un poco al general, tal vez con el tiempo descubras que además de ser apuesto, amable y simpático, también está totalmente dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti...

Song no era tonta, siempre tuvo lo bastante claro que por muy enamorada que estuviera del emperador, aquél sentimiento tan fuerte no la iba a conducir a nada bueno, ya que ese amor que le tenía nunca iba a ser correspondido, que un día el se casaría con otra y ella se quedaría lamentándose por haber sido tan ingenua...

por otro lado, el general no solo era apuesto, amable y simpático como había dicho el emperador, también era una una buena persona y un excelente partido, si conseguía sacarse del pecho el infinito amor que sentía por su majestad, y comenzaba a enamorarse poco a poco del general, tal vez existiera una pequeña posibilidad de que tal y como su señor había dicho pudiera ser finalmente feliz...

y si no era así, que más daba, aún podría quedarse en el palacio en calidad de esposa del general, y de alguna manera permanecer a su lado, podría pasar el resto de su vida procurando la felicidad de su señor, si lo que él quería era tener el amor de la emperatriz, lo tendría, ella encontraría la manera de que esa felina tan altiva, dejara de lado su orgullo y un día se diera cuenta de lo afortunada que había sido al casarse con su majestad...

Song: ...lo haré majestad...solo si usted promete que no se rendirá y tratará de conquistar a la emperatriz...

Po: ...(sonriendo) de acuerdo Song...ahora vamos, te acompañaré a tu habitación, ya es hora de descansar...

Song: si mi señor...

a la mañana siguiente, el emperador se había levantado casi de madrugada, luego de haber desayunado se dedicó a atender los asuntos más urgentes en ese momento, tratando de terminar a tiempo pues aquel día los magistrados de cada provincia le consultarían sobre la sentencia que debían imponerle a algunos de los criminales que habían tomado presos recientemente, y no debía hacerlos esperar, por lo cual se encerró toda la mañana en su despacho, luego de dar la orden de no ser interrumpido por ninguna razón...

mientras tanto su madre, quien luego de haber cedido su lugar como emperatriz de China a su nuera Tigresa, fue nombrada con el titulo de archiduquesa, había ordenado que llamaran a la doncella que se encargaba de la alcoba del emperador, para preguntarle sobre algunas cosas...

doncella: ¿su alteza desea verme?...

Kaori: así es, ¿ya te has encargado de la habitación de su majestad?...

doncella: si alteza, ya lo hice...

Kaori: ¿y había prueba de la pureza de mi nuera?...

doncella: pues...

Kaori: ¿la había si o no?...

doncella: ...no, alteza...

al escuchar aquella respuesta, la archiduquesa se enfureció tanto, que decidió ir a buscar a su nuera y a su consuegro, para reclamarles por el hecho de haber tratado de verle la cara a su hijo, al emperador de China, y haber accedido a ese matrimonio después de haberle faltado de aquella manera...

la maternal leona, que solía tratar a todos con gran amabilidad, en tan solo unos segundos había perdido la compostura, y solo un milagro salvaría a su ¨querida¨nuera del castigo que estaba reservando para ella, a menos de que consiguiera darle una buena explicación, si es que la había...

al instante, Sayuri, la doncella encargada de la alcoba de la emperatriz, que había escuchado esa pequeña conversación escondida detrás de una pared, corrió para poner a su señora sobre aviso, ya que al igual que Vivora, se había enterado de todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior...

tan pronto como llegó a la pieza de la emperatriz, abrió la puerta y entró sin anunciarse...

Sayuri: ¡mi señora!...la...archiduquesa...viene hacia...aquí...enviaron...a alguien...a comprobar...si...era usted virgen...

Vivora: ¡hay no!, ¡Tigresa piensa rápido!, ¿que haremos?...

Tigresa: ...¡no lo sé!...tal vez...si lo buscamos a él y le pedimos que le explique...

Vivora:...no creo que este muy dispuesto a ayudarnos, recuerda que anoche te portaste muy mal con él...

Tigresa: ¿tienes una mejor idea?...

Vivora:...tienes razón ¡hay que buscarlo!...

y dicho esto, ambas chicas salieron de la habitación dispuestas a buscar y encontrar al emperador, ya que era el único que podía sacar a su esposa de semejante predicamento, pero apenas pusieron un pie afuera, se toparon de frente con la archiduquesa, quien no se veía feliz...

Kaori: ¡necesito hablar contigo!...

Tigresa: su alteza, si usted me lo permite quisiera...

Kaori: ¡AHORA!...

Tigresa iba a replicar nuevamente pero de pronto otra voz que ella ya había escuchado antes, decidió sumarse a la ¨conversación¨...

Po: ¿se puede saber a que vienen esos gritos madre?...

Kaori: oh querido, si supieras la vergüenza que siento al tener que decírtelo...

Po: ¿decirme que cosa?...

Kaori: esta mañana he mandado llamar a tu doncella para preguntarle si tu esposa era...

Po: mi doncella no tenía nada que ¨comprobar¨, si es eso lo que le pediste que hiciera, además tanto mi esposa como yo terminamos demasiado cansados por la celebración y decidimos irnos directamente a dormir, así que como verás madre, tus reclamos están fuera de lugar...

Kaori: en ese caso, creo que te debo una disculpa hija, por favor perdóname...

Tigresa: su alteza no tiene nada de que disculparse, estaba en todo su derecho...

Kaori: oh querido, ¿la escuchas?, ¿no es acaso un primor?...

Po: (sonriendo) si madre, ya lo creo que lo es...

Kaori: bien, ahora los dejaré para que puedan estar a solas...(jalando a Vivora)...vamos niña, que tres son multitud...

Tigresa: (bajando la mirada) ¿puedo...preguntar a su majestad porqué hizo eso?...

Po: porque era lo justo...ahora si me disculpas debo ponerme a trabajar, nos veremos en la comida...

dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a andar hacia la salida, mientras que ahí parada Tigresa se hacía un millón de preguntas, a las que no conseguía dar ninguna respuesta, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior en la alcoba de su esposo, esperaba que él estuviera tan molesto que se aprovechara del malentendido para desquitarse, pero en vez de eso, le dio una más que convincente explicación a la archiduquesa, y aunque serio, se había portado con ella de lo más amable, ¿sería posible que el emperador no fuera tan malo como ella se lo había imaginado?, como sea, ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo


	6. Diez Intentos

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨Amar no es solamente querer, es sobretodo comprender¨_

* * *

**¨Diez Intentos¨**

Al no conseguir de ninguna manera comprender el cambio en la actitud de su esposo, Tigresa decidió dejarlo, pues además de no encontrar una respuesta que justificara la súbita amabilidad del emperador hacia ella, había comenzado a darle jaqueca, de tanto darle vueltas a la situación...

por otro lado, su familia la esperaba para despedirse de ella, antes de volver al valle de la paz, por lo que decidió atender a los suyos antes de que se fueran, pues no sabía cuando tendría la dicha de volver a verlos otra vez, ya más tarde cuando dispusiera de tiempo, volvería a llenarse la cabeza con preguntas, acerca de la doble personalidad de su esposo...

al salir, los vio reunidos frente a las puertas de palacio, preparados para emprender la marcha de regreso hasta su hogar, el valle de la paz, que se encontraba bastante lejos de la ciudad prohibida, por lo cual deseaban salir esa misma mañana...

una vez que se despidió de su hermano, su padre y sus amigos, Tigresa se volvió para abrazar a su cuñada Lian y al pequeño Shao, pero ellos no estaban ahí, se preguntó si tal vez seguirían adentro, terminando de prepararse para el largo viaje que les esperaba, pero al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, su hermano decidió explicarle el motivo de la ausencia de su esposa y de su hijo, en aquella reunión de despedida...

Tai Lung: ellos no están aquí...no vendrán con nosotros...

Tigresa: ¿a que te refieres?, ¿como que no irán con ustedes?...

Tai Lung: bueno...Lian ha estado muy preocupada por ti, así que decidimos que tal vez sería bueno, que tanto ella como Shao podrían quedarse contigo por una temporada, mientras te acostumbras a tu nuevo hogar, y a tu vida como esposa del emperador...

al instante, su sonrisa se iluminó, al saber que no solo Vivora se quedaría con ella, sino también su cuñada y su pequeño sobrino, aún cuando fuera tan solo por una temporada, se sentía contenta de poder tenerlos a su lado, por lo menos hasta que pudiera acostumbrarse a ese absurdo matrimonio sin amor al que la habían condenado...

después de que su familia dejara la ciudad prohibida, decidió ir a dar un paseo para despejarse, ya que desde el instante en el cual su padre le habló de su compromiso, y su futura boda, no había tenido ni un solo instante de paz, todo había sido tensiones, estrés y malos momentos con su padre...

se hallaba caminando por los inmensos jardines de palacio, cuando a lo lejos vió a una anciana cabra que al parecer daba ordenes a un pequeño grupo de sirvientes, los cuales al verla llegar se postraron ante ella mostrando el debido respeto a su majestad, la emperatriz...

tan pronto como aquella anciana les indicó que podían retirarse, hicieron una última reverencia, y se fueron a cumplir con sus obligaciones para ese día, dejando a Tigresa sola con aquella sirvienta que al parecer tenía cierta jerarquía dentro del palacio, así que curiosa, se acercó a ella con la intención de conocerla, y tal vez con su ayuda irse adaptando a las costumbres dentro del que ahora sería su nuevo hogar...

Wong: (haciendo una reverencia) si su alteza me permite presentarme, soy la señora Wong, el ama de llaves dentro de palacio, a su servicio majestad...

Tigresa: es un placer conocerla señora Wong, ¿hace mucho que sirve aquí en el palacio?...

Wong: treinta años majestad, entré al servicio de la archiduquesa Kaori cuando mi pequeña hija Sayuri nacio, y con los años llegue a ocupar este puesto...

Tigresa: entonces, ¿usted es la madre de Sayuri?...

Wong: así es majestad, ¡no me diga que ha hecho algo indebido!...

Tigresa: ¿que?, ¡no, claro que no!...

Wong: Sayuri fue asignada como doncella de su majestad, por la archiduquesa Kaori, quien siempre ha tenido toda clase de atenciones hacia mi familia, pero si mi hija llega de algún modo a ofender con su conducta a su majestad, le pido que me lo haga saber de inmediato...

Tigresa: descuide señora Wong, Sayuri no ha hecho nada inapropiado, al contrario, no podría estar más satisfecha con mi doncella...

al escuchar eso, la señora Wong se irguió cuan alta era, mostrándose completamente orgullosa de su hija, estaba a punto de hacer una reverencia para agradecer a la emperatriz la opinión que tenía sobre la joven doncella a su servicio, cuando una pequeña bola peluda de color gris pasó a toda velocidad, asustando a las dos damas que conversaban...

Tigresa: ¡¿pero que ha sido eso?!...

Wong: (suspirando cansinamente) ¡pillo!, ¿quien más majestad?...

Tigresa: ¿quien?...

Wong: pillo, un pequeño bribón que se la pasa merodeando por todo el palacio escuchando conversaciones privadas, para luego correr a contárselo todo al emperador...

Tigresa: (alarmada) ¡¿que?!, ¡¿utiliza a un niño para vigilar a los demás?!...

Wong: (suspirando) los salvó de la horca a él y a su hermano mayor hace tiempo, y luego los tomó a su servicio, desde entonces hacen todo cuanto su majestad les ordena que hagan...

Tigresa:...¿porque no me sorprende?...

Wong: su alteza deberá disculparme, pero debo retirarme a seguir cumpliendo con mis obligaciones, con permiso...

dijo la señora Wong, haciendo una reverencia, para luego desaparecer por entre los jardines, donde Tigresa se quedó sola con toda clase de pensamientos negativos hacia su esposo, estaba considerando seriamente ir a buscarlo para reclamarle por lo que hacía con ese niño y su hermano, cuando Vivora apareció detrás de ella sobresaltándola ...

Vivora: ¡Tigresa!, ¡que alivio!, pensé que habías...

Tigresa: ¿que había que?...

Vivora: nada, no me hagas caso, es solo que me tenías preocupada, ¿donde estabas?...

Tigresa: después de que mi padre y los demás se fueron, vine aquí a pensar, he estado en este jardín desde entonces...

al escuchar a su amiga, Vivora se quedó en silencio unos minutos, por un lado le parecía incomprensible la necedad de Tigresa, ya que su suerte era la envidia de miles de chicas, pero luego, al ponerse por un instante en su lugar, acababa sintiendo lástima por ella, ya que un matrimonio sin amor, era una amarga condena que ninguna chica debería verse obligada a soportar...

estaba a punto de decir algo para tratar de consolar a su amiga, cuando un grupo de doncellas pasó por detrás de ellas, hablando unas con otras sobre una ejecución que se llevaría a cabo en el palacio, a más tardar ese día, por orden del emperador, así como también hablaban sobre el escándalo entre los caballeros del consejo, ante la decisión de su majestad de conceder la libertad a una ladrona, que había agraviado a un poderoso terrateniente, que exigía su inmediata ejecución...

al instante, ambas amigas se miraron a los ojos, para luego levantarse e ir en la misma dirección en la que iban esas chicas, hasta llegar a la sala de la armonía donde se llevaba a cabo una escandalosa discusión en torno al respectivo caso de dos acusados, cuya suerte, había sido decidida por el emperador...

por un lado, se discutía el caso de un anciano, que era el patriarca de una de las dinastías más rancias e importantes de la provincia, al cual habían condenado a la horca, y por el otro estaba el caso de una joven madre, que había robado comida de la cocina del palacio de un rico terrateniente, para alimentar a sus pequeños hijos...

al escuchar de labios de su esposo, que aquél anciano moriría en la horca, ese mismo día, al atardecer, mientras que aquella ladrona, amante de lo ajeno, sería liberada, Tigresa salió de aquella sala seguida por Vivora, completamente indignada, y en absoluto silencio se dirigieron a su habitación, estaban a punto de entrar, cuando alguien a sus espaldas dijo algo que la sacó de sus pensamientos...

Sayuri: abusó de su pequeña nieta...

Tigresa: ¿que?, ¿de que hablas Sayuri?...

Sayuri: del anciano, abusó de su nieta de ocho años, y la ladrona que recibió el indulto de su majestad...ella y sus hijos fueron despojados de su hogar y su fortuna cuando su esposo murió, dejándolos en la calle, por el mismo demonio que tan ansioso estaba por su ejecución, ni más ni menos que el hermano de su difunto marido...

Vivora:...creo que el emperador ha decidido en ambos casos con absoluta justicia...¿no lo crees Tigresa?...

Sayuri: sé que no soy nadie para aconsejar a su alteza, que no soy más que una doncella al servicio de su majestad, pero me siento en el deber de advertirle que no debe juzgar al emperador tan velozmente, así como no debe hacer caso de todo lo que mi madre le diga majestad...

Tigresa: ¿a que te refieres Sayuri?, ¿que es eso de que no debo hacer caso de todo lo que tu madre me diga?...

Sayuri: con el tiempo lo verá alteza...ya lo verá...

Tigresa: ¿serías tan gentil de ir a traernos un té?, aún hay otras cosas que quiero preguntarte Sayuri, y es mejor que nos sentemos a hablar largo y tendido...

Sayuri: con gusto, alteza...

dijo la joven, retirándose a cumplir con la orden que había recibido de su señora, mientras que esta y su dama de compañía entraban en la enorme habitación de puertas dobles, meditando sobre aquello que Sayuri les acababa de decir, razón por la cual, Tigresa se proponía interrogarla, pues era mejor averiguar algunas cosas, que verse influenciada por las personas equivocadas...

Vivora: ¿te importaría decirme de que me perdí?...

Tigresa: creo que la señora Wong, el ama de llaves, y Sayuri, su hija, saben ciertas cosas sobre las que me gustaría conocer ambas versiones...

Vivora: ¿crees que una de ellas te miente?...

Tigresa: podría ser, pero más que otra cosa deseo preguntarle a Sayuri sobre ¨pillo¨...

Vivora: ¿sobre quien?...

Tigresa: ¨pillo¨, un pequeño al que mi ¨esposo¨ utiliza para espiar dentro del palacio...

Vivora: no seas ridícula, ¿como podría su majestad emplear a un niño para espiar dentro del palacio?, además, ¿con que objeto haría tal cosa?...

Tigresa: eso amiga mía, es lo que me propongo averiguar...

contestó la felina, mientras se ponía cómoda, esperando a que Sayuri regresara pronto con el té, el cual había sido tan solo una excusa para estar a solas con Vivora, y ponerla al tanto de lo que ocurría, ya que aquella mañana se había enterado de algunas cosas, sobre las cuales su amiga, no sabía nada...

tan pronto como Sayuri hubo regresado con el té, Tigresa le pidió que se sentara y le hablara sobre todo aquello que desconocía o le causaba ciertas dudas, ¿quien era ¨pillo¨ en realidad?, ¿porqué si le habían dicho que el emperador, se había deshecho de todas sus concubinas antes de casarse con ella, aún conservaba a esa tal Song?, ¿que importancia tenía ella en la vida del emperador?, ¿porqué si era un delito poner los ojos en una de las hembras del emperador, la había visto aquella misma mañana, conversando de lo más alegre con uno de sus soldados?...

a pesar de que al principio Sayuri se sintió abrumada por la gran cantidad de preguntas que le hacía la emperatriz, procuró contestar a cada una de ellas con la mayor sinceridad y respeto hacia su señora, pues en parte, ella también deseaba sacarla del terrible error en el que se encontraba, respecto a la conducta del emperador, así que comenzó por contarle a la emperatriz sobre como fue que ¨pillo¨y su hermano, llegaron a la ciudad prohibida, pasando a formar parte del servicio de su majestad...

Sayuri:_ Hace seis años, ¨pillo¨ y su hermano mayor Yen, fueron traídos ante su majestad, por un comerciante de la provincia y el magistrado de esta, acusándolos de robo, y solicitaban a su majestad que los enviara inmediatamente a la horca, sin embargo el emperador deseaba escuchar la versión de el joven Yen, quien, con una pierna lisiada, era bastante improbable que obtuviera con facilidad, los recursos necesarios para ganarse la vida decentemente, así que después de escuchar la explicación del joven en la cual declaraba que en un descuido, su pequeño hermano de tan solo tres años de edad, tomó una manzana del puesto de dicho comerciante, el cual al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, exigió el pago del fruto en cuestión, y Yen, al no tener dinero suficiente para pagarle, fue puesto bajo arresto por los guardias, y llevado a rendir cuentas ante su majestad..._

_sin embargo su hijo, el príncipe Po sintió pena por ambos hermanos, quienes luego de que su majestad, preguntara por sus padres, le contaron al emperador la historia de como fue que quedaron huérfanos, pues un par de años atrás, un grupo de bandidos que atacó la provincia donde vivían, asesinaron a sus padres y el en un intento por impedirlo, fue atacado por uno de ellos, quien le barrió la pierna y se la dejó inservible, desde entonces había quedado a cargo de su hermano menor, Inari, de tan solo un año se edad..._

_durante los primeros días, había conseguido empleos temporales, de los cuales era casi siempre despedido, ya que no podía moverse lo bastante rápido, debido a su pierna, hasta que por último se negaron a darle trabajo, y por consecuencia, ocuparse del pequeño Inari, se fue haciendo poco a poco, cada día más difícil, aún así, amaba tanto a su pequeño hermano, que prefería pasar dificultades para mantenerlo, antes que abandonarlo en algún orfanato, como si de una pesada carga se tratara..._

_al escuchar al joven Yen, el príncipe Po, le pidió a su padre que le permitiera tomarlos a su servicio, petición que le fue concedida por el emperador, quien confiaba ciegamente en el buen juicio de su hijo, quien desde muy joven solía tomar decisiones acertadas, según la situación a la que se enfrentara..._

_de esa forma, al darse cuenta el príncipe de las asombrosas dotes culinarias, que el joven Yen poseía, fue llevado a las cocinas de palacio, donde trabaja desde hace años como el chef de su majestad, ya que por ridículo que suene, su majestad no prueba alimento alguno, si este no ha sido preparado por las habilidosas manos de Yen..._

_mientras tanto el pequeño Inari, fue puesto bajo la tutela del profesor Zhou, quien luego de haberle enseñado al príncipe cuanto sabía, solo se dedicaba a aconsejar a su alteza cada vez que él se lo solicitaba, ahora se encargaría de la enseñanza del pequeño, el cual con el tiempo, al darse cuenta todos en el palacio de lo travieso que era, así como también se dieron cuenta de su costumbre de enterarse de todo cuanto sucedía en la ciudad prohibida, para luego contárselo todo a su alteza, acabó por ganarse el sobrenombre de ¨pillo¨, pues eso es lo que todos gritaban cuando caían victimas de alguna de sus travesuras..._

Tigresa: ¿entonces no lo hace por orden del emperador?...

Sayuri: ¿que?, ¿espiar a todos dentro del palacio?, ¡claro que no, alteza!, ¡su majestad sería incapaz de una cosa semejante!, yo más bien creo que lo hace porque tal vez lo encuentra divertido...

Tigresa: ¿y sobre esa chica?, ¿la tal Song?, ¿porqué no se fue junto con las otras?, ¿que importancia tiene ella en la vida del emperador?...

Sayuri: ahhh, majestad, la historia de como es que Song llegó a formar parte de la vida del emperador, es aún más lamentable que la de esos dos chicos...

dijo Sayuri, y poco a poco le fue contando a su ama, todo cuanto sabía sobre Song, desde el modo tan cobarde en que sus padres la intercambiaron por un pedazo de tierra, hasta lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior en la alcoba del emperador...

también le habló de la amistad que tenía con ella, amistad que su madre, la señora Wong reprobaba completamente, ya que según ella, Song no era otra cosa que una vulgar prostituta, que tuvo la suerte de conmover el corazón de su majestad, y que encajaría mejor en un burdel, antes que en la ciudad prohibida...

Sayuri: obviamente mi madre nunca conoció a Ying, o entonces conocería la descripción de una verdadera prostituta...

Vivora: ¿quien es Ying?...

Sayuri: la razón de que su majestad ahora, se limite a confiar solo en aquellos, que han demostrado ser dignos de su confianza...

después de que Sayuri les hablara de la historia del emperador con esa chica, sin omitir los detalles que la propia Song se encargó de proporcionarle, dada la confianza y la amistad que existía entre ellas, Tigresa y Vivora, no solo aclararon sus dudas, también comenzaron a comprender hasta cierto punto, el porqué del carácter y la actitud del emperador...

**8 Semanas después...**

Los días pasaban, y la archiduquesa se estaba cansando de las constantes excusas de su hijo, para evitar consumar su matrimonio con su esposa, a quien creía completamente inocente en medio de toda esa enojosa situación, sin embargo, luego de una calurosa discusión, en la cual su hijo acabó por ordenarle que se mantuviera al margen, a ella no le quedó más remedio que obedecer...

por otro lado, Tigresa había comenzado a sentirse culpable por los problemas que su esposo tenía con su madre, pues los reclamos de esta, se debían en parte a su necedad de negarse a cumplir con sus deberes como esposa del emperador...

después de conocer algunas cosas sobre su pasado, y de la gran generosidad de la cual hacía gala bastante a menudo, había comenzado a tomarle cariño a su esposo...pero cariño, no es lo mismo que amor, y esa era la principal razón que tenía para seguir negándose a compartir su lecho con el emperador...

luego de considerarlo durante algún tiempo, decidió que hablaría con él para llegar a un acuerdo, que tal vez ayudara a ambos a sobrellevar su matrimonio, y con algo de suerte, tal vez consiguieran incluso que funcionara como debía, así que una mañana después de lavarse, vestirse, y desayunar, Tigresa fue en su busca, para pedirle que le concediera unos minutos, pues deseaba hablar con él de algo en verdad importante...

Po: ¿y bien?, te escucho, ¿que es eso tan importante de lo que quieres hablar?...

Tigresa: de...nuestro...matrimonio...quiero hablar de nosotros, majestad...

Po: ¿de nosotros?, hasta donde sé aborreces ese tema, querida...

Tigresa: por favor majestad, deseo hablar, no pelear...

Po: (suspirando) de acuerdo...hablemos, ¿que es lo que quieres decirme cuando te refieres a nosotros?...

Tigresa: deseo hacer un trato con su majestad, uno que tal vez beneficie más a su alteza, que a mi...

Po: ¿un trato?...

Tigresa: así es majestad...

Po: (curioso) ¿y que clase de trato sería ese?...

Tigresa: en estos últimos días he estado meditando, concluí que a pesar de que nuestro matrimonio, no se dió en las condiciones apropiadas, poco a poco he comenzado a sentir cariño por usted, majestad, lo cual significa que no me desagrada por completo, lo que deseo pedir a su majestad es que me otorgue diez oportunidades, diez intentos para tratar de enamorarme de usted, si después de esas diez oportunidades no lo consigo, su majestad de cualquier forma habrá ganado, aceptaré cumplir con mis deberes de esposa, tanto si me gusta como si no...

Po: ¿y porque te resignarías a algo que has estado evitando desde que llegaste?...

Tigresa: yo...no quiero deshonrar a mi padre alteza...

Po: (poniendo un dedo bajo su mentón) creo que te equivocas preciosa mía, si al final no lo consigues, veré la manera de darte tu libertad, aunque con ella te lleves mi corazón y mis ganas de seguir viviendo, pues no soportaría tenerte aquí bajo el mismo techo, sabiendo que mientras yo te amo con locura, tu te limitas a cumplir con tu obligación...

dijo el emperador, al tiempo que salía de aquél salón donde su esposa se quedó parada viéndolo alejarse, mientras se limpiaba el rastro de la desobediente lágrima que en aquél instante se le escapó...


	7. Enamorada

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨El más poderoso hechizo para ser amado, es amar¨_

* * *

**¨Enamorada¨**

Tigresa se hallaba recargada a medio camino del puente que atravesaba el estanque sobre el cual, había derramado cada lágrima que le siguió a la primera, desde el instante en el cual había comprendido, que realmente no deseaba irse de palacio, de la ciudad imperial, pero sobre todo, no deseaba irse del lado de su esposo...

debía encontrar la manera de que ese cariño que ahora sentía por él, se convirtiera en el amor más grande e intenso que hubiera podido sentir jamás por ninguna otra persona, amarlo hasta que le doliera el corazón, cada vez que él se alejara de su lado, hasta que le doliera la piel, al sentir la falta de los besos y las caricias de su esposo sobre ella...

sin embargo, para poder lograr lo que se proponía, necesitaba ayuda, debía recurrir a alguien que conociera un poco más a su esposo, y aún cuando no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaba decidida a llevar a cabo cualquier sacrificio con tal de enamorarse perdidamente del emperador, así que secó sus lágrimas, y caminó dispuesta a pedir la ayuda de la única persona que podría aconsejarla...Song...

al llegar a su habitación, le pidió a Sayuri que le hiciera el favor de ir a buscarla y traerla ante ella, a lo que la joven doncella respondió con una reverencia y una mirada de extrañeza hacia su señora, para igual salir a cumplir con la orden que ella le había dado...

Song se encontraba dando un paseo con el general Cheng Yu, después de haberlo acompañado al pequeño día de campo, que el joven militar se había tomado la molestia de organizar, para alegrar un poco el día de su amada, quien de nuevo, había sido victima de las constantes ofensas y humillaciones, a las que a la señora Wong, le gustaba someterla...

pues aún cuando hacía demasiado tiempo desde que la joven, había aprendido a pasar por alto cada falta de respeto que se le ocurría al ama de llaves de palacio, todavía le entristecía un poco que algunos, la trataran como si todo cuanto de malo tuvo su pasado, hubiera sido su culpa...

pero todo eso se acabaría, en cuanto ambos le contaran al emperador sobre los nuevos sentimientos que ahora tenía la muchacha hacia el general, quien después de aquél apasionado beso que se habían dado la semana anterior, pasaba cada segundo de cada día, pendiente de las necesidades y deseos de su novia...

Song no era un caso diferente, ya que después de que Sayuri se pasara un largo rato conversando con ella respecto a su actual situación sentimental, acabó por convencerla de que aquello que sentía por su majestad, no era amor sino gratitud, por todo cuanto había hecho por ella desde el día en que la conoció...

así que después de aquél beso que la había tenido toda la semana en una nube, y meditar sobre lo que sentía por ambos jóvenes respectivamente, concluyó que su amiga tenía razón, y para su sorpresa se descubrió una mañana, completamente enamorada de Cheng Yu, el verdadero dueño de su corazón...

así pues, luego de haber tomado un delicioso refrigerio en uno de los hermosos jardines de palacio, decidieron dar un pequeño paseo y así también aprovechar, hablando un poco sobre los detalles de la boda, pues Cheng deseaba que todo estuviera listo, antes de solicitar de su majestad el consentimiento para contraer nupcias con su adorada Song, su amada...

le estaba explicando a su prometido sobre los detalles que le gustarían en su nuevo hogar, cuando Sayuri apareció, informando a Song sobre el deseo de la emperatriz de verla en su alcoba de inmediato, a lo que la joven reaccionó con un poco de sorpresa, pues no tenía idea de lo que su alteza podría querer de ella, ya que cada vez que trató de acercarse a la emperatriz, esta le trataba con desdén y algunas veces fingía ni siquiera haberla visto...

aún así, se disculpó con el general, y se dirigió junto con Sayuri a ver a la emperatriz, mientras trataba de adivinar el motivo por el cual, aquella felina tan orgullosa de pronto deseaba verla con tanta urgencia, pues a pesar de haberle preguntado a Sayuri, esta negó saber algo sobre los motivos de la emperatriz, para desear verla...

una vez hubieron llegado, y después de que Sayuri anunciara la presencia de su amiga en la alcoba de la emperatriz, las dos damas se quedaron a solas...

Song: su majestad...¿desea verme?...

Tigresa: si...por favor siéntate...¿gustas tomar una taza de té?...

Song: si...gracias...alteza...

Tigresa: (le entrega una taza de té verde) te preguntaras porqué de pronto tengo tantas ganas de verte, ¿no es así?...

Song: bueno...traté de acercarme a su alteza para hablar de ciertas cosas hace tiempo, y...creo que no lo conseguí...

Tigresa: (curiosa) ¿te molestaría decirme, de que clase de cosas deseabas hablar conmigo?...

Song: bueno, sin intención alguna de ofender a su alteza, siempre he sido una amiga muy cercana del emperador, y me dolía verlo tan triste, debido al rechazo de la emperatriz...

Tigresa: (sarcástica) si...ya estoy enterada, de que tan ¨cercanos¨ solían ser tu y mi esposo, antes de mi llegada...

Song: ...solo trataba de convencer a su alteza de darle una oportunidad al emperador, y tal vez sobre la marcha, pudiera corresponder a los sentimientos de su majestad...

Tigresa: (bajando la cabeza con tristeza)...es por eso que te hice venir, estoy decidida a hacer hasta lo imposible para llegar a enamorarme de mi esposo, y si alguien aquí puede ayudarme...creo que esa eres tú...así que...

Song: ¿su majestad está segura de que necesita mi consejo?, por lo que sé, usted apenas soporta mi presencia aquí en palacio, alteza...

Tigresa: (suspirando) lo sé...y creo que te debo una disculpa, Sayuri me ha contado sobre las circunstancias en las cuales llegaste aquí a palacio...

Song: su majestad no tiene nada de que disculparse, es la esposa del emperador, está en todo su derecho...

Tigresa: esa no es excusa para haberte tratado como lo hice Song, por favor perdóname...

Song:(inclinando la cabeza, en señal de respeto) sin intención de ofenderle alteza, pero ¿puedo preguntarle, porqué piensa que necesita ayuda para enamorarse de su esposo, cuando hay miles de hembras que matarían gustosas, solo por una mirada del emperador?...

Tigresa:(suspirando cansinamente) lo sé, me doy cuenta de que mi esposo es bastante apuesto y atractivo, pero cada vez que lo miro a los ojos, se me olvida todo y es imposible que me concentre en ello...

Song: su alteza...por favor contésteme algo, ¿que es lo que siente cuando lo mira fijamente a los ojos?...

Tigresa: bueno...me tiemblan las piernas...me sudan las palmas...siento un calor extraño, extenderse sobre mis mejillas, y parece como si un montón de mariposas revolotearan en mi interior...

Song: (riendo) ¿su majestad ha besado los labios de su esposo alguna vez?, porque si no lo ha hecho, entonces le recomiendo que lo haga alteza...

Tigresa: ¿q..que l..lo bese has dicho?, ¡me tomaría por una coqueta!...

Song: o tal vez, solo corresponda al beso de su majestad,¿olvida lo que él siente por usted?...

Tigresa: ¿crees que funcione?...

Song: (suspirando) no lo creo, estoy completamente segura, ¿no lo ve majestad?, ¡usted ya está enamorada de su esposo!, ¡no entiendo como es que no se había dado cuenta antes!...

Tigresa:...¿como es que estás tan segura?, ¿como sabes que es así como se siente el amor? ...

Song:...simple alteza, si usted no estuviera enamorada del emperador, al mirarlo a los ojos , no sentiría absolutamente nada...¿nunca antes había estado enamorada de alguna otra persona?...

Tigresa: (triste)...no...desde pequeña mi padre solo me entrenó para que defendiera el valle, y las pocas veces en las que alguien llegaba a mostrar algún interés en mi, o me invitaba a salir, mi padre invariablemente los alejaba, alegando que no estaban a mi altura, prohibiéndome mirar a ningún otro varón, hasta que conociera al afortunado que habría de convertirse en mi esposo, claro que nunca me imaginé que a esto se refería en realidad...

Song: (compasiva)...de verdad lo siento alteza...en mi opinión debieron decírselo desde el principio, así por lo menos no la habrían tomado por sorpresa...

Tigresa: gracias Song...entonces...¿es así como se siente?...me refiero a estar enamorada...

Song: (sonriendo traviesa) aún mejor alteza...hágame caso...solo bese a su esposo, y verá a lo que me refiero...

Tigresa: (suspirando derrotada)...de acuerdo...¿crees que puedas acompañarme?, creo que voy a necesitar un poco de apoyo moral...

Song: claro majestad, cuando se sienta lista, ahí estaré...

Tigresa: en realidad Song, creo que nunca voy a estar lo bastante lista para esto...así que prefiero hacerlo ahora...

Song: ¡¿que?!, ¡¿ahora, majestad?!, ¡¿está usted completamente segura?!...

Tigresa: de lo único de lo que estoy segura en este momento, es de que no deseo apartarme jamás de mi esposo, y si no consigo demostrarle que estoy enamorada de él, lo más probable será que anule nuestro matrimonio...tengo poco tiempo Song...por favor ayúdame...

Song:...de acuerdo majestad, lo haré...

y dicho esto, salieron en busca del emperador, que en aquél momento se encontraba dando un paseo por los jardines, para liberar un poco del estrés al que diariamente se veía sometido a causa de las muchas obligaciones con las que debía cumplir...

una vez que lograron encontrarlo, Song le dio un último consejo a la emperatriz, la animó diciéndole que no debía temer a la reacción de su esposo, ya que él deseaba esto, tanto o más de lo que lo deseaba ella, y que si se lo permitía, aquello podía llegar a ser tan hermoso como ella lo quisiera...

así pues, sintiendo a sus nervios ponerse en su contra, y pensando en la recompensa, si es que lograba aquello que se proponía, avanzó hasta llegar al lado de su esposo tratando de no pensar en lo que haría, y aún cuando sentía que la voz le fallaría, lo llamó, lo miró a los ojos por unos instantes, y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, le robó un pequeño beso de aquellos apetecibles labios, para luego correr a ocultarse en alguna otra parte, de aquél hermoso jardín...

sin embargo, antes de que se hubiera recuperado lo suficiente, de la emoción que sentía después de haber besado a su esposo, y comprender cuanta razón había tenido esa chica, al decir que se había enamorado de él sin siquiera darse cuenta, unas manos grandes y fuertes, la sujetaron de la cintura, y la hicieron dar media vuelta, para encontrarse de frente con el rostro del emperador, que le sonreía divertido, y la miraba como si fuera la cosa más bella que hubiera visto en toda su vida...

Po: creo bastante justo amor mío, que debo corregir el pequeño error en el que te encuentras, ya que un verdadero beso, se dá más o menos así...

dijo el emperador comenzando a acariciar los labios de su esposa con los suyos, deleitándose con su sabor tan dulce, pero poco a poco fue dándose cuenta, de que no podría mantener el control de la situación, que no podría apartarse de ella con tanta facilidad como había imaginado...

una descarga de electricidad, recorrió todo su cuerpo, mientras la besaba con pasión, jugueteando con su lengua, mientras acariciaba su espalda y su cintura, aferrándola más contra su cuerpo, temiendo que de un momento a otro pudiera escapar otra vez, lo cual no estaba dispuesto a permitir...

por otra parte, Tigresa apretaba los senos contra el pecho de su esposo, lo abrazó con fuerza y soltó un gemido profundo, que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre sus emociones, se había enamorado de él sin darse cuenta, y ahora solo quería permanecer en aquellos brazos que la sujetaban fuertemente indicándole el lugar al que pertenecía...

al separarse, sus respiraciones estaban tan agitadas, que incluso hablar les costaba algo de trabajo, sin embargo el emperador hizo un pequeño esfuerzo antes de dirigirse a su esposa...

Po: y eso amada mía, es un verdadero beso, para futuras referencias...

Tigresa: (sonriendo) ¿su majestad sería tan amable de repetirme varias veces la lección?, creo que no la he comprendido a la primera...

Po: las que gustes mi bella luna...

y acto seguido se inclinó para seguir besando a su esposa, hasta que ella hubiera aprendido la lección...


	8. Tan Solo Un Sueño, y Un Secreto Peligro

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨Cuando nos invade la pena, un día dura tanto como cien_ otoños¨

* * *

**¨Tan Solo Un Sueño, Y Un Secreto Peligroso**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente aquella madrugada, mientras que de forma inconsciente se aferraba todavía al sueño más hermoso que había tenido hasta entonces, lamentándose por haber sido tan ingenuo, esperando pacientemente por algo que nunca llegaría a pasar, y en un instante, abrió literalmente los ojos, reconociendo al fin que su matrimonio era un fracaso, que su esposa nunca llegaría a ser capaz de sentir algo por él, y debía encontrar la manera de anular aquella unión, para poder concederle a ella su libertad...

poco a poco se fue desperezando, hasta que al fin pudo ponerse de pie, y comenzar a prepararse para la jornada tan dura que le aguardaba, mientras que en su mente, aún seguía rumiando las razones que lo habían llevado a tomar aquella decisión tan drástica, para la cual realmente no estaba preparado...

una vez que se lavó y se vistió, comenzó a ponerse lentamente la armadura destinada a proteger su integridad en las batallas, y que aquél día en particular le apetecía llevar tan poco, pues prefería una muerte con honor, rápida y sin dolor, aún cuando fuera a manos de sus enemigos, a la lenta y deshonrosa tortura que estaba padeciendo en los últimos días, a manos del ser que más amaba, y que eventualmente, lo llevaría a la tumba...

tan pronto como estuvo listo, salió de sus aposentos y se dirigió a la puerta principal, donde debía encontrarse con el general Cheng Yu, quien debía estarlo esperando con anticipación, pues al igual que a él, le habían preocupado bastante las recientes noticias, traídas por uno de sus soldados, en las cuales informaba a su general, sobre la presencia de varios guerreros del ejército Xiongu, merodeando cerca de la gran muralla, razón por la cual habían decidido ir personalmente a hacerse cargo, tras idear un plan para expulsarlos ese mismo día...

al salir se encontró con todos y cada uno de sus soldados, listos y esperando su orden para marchar hacia la gran muralla, en donde su deber de proteger a China les aguardaba, pues debían impedir a toda costa que aquellos soldados Xiongu, lograran atravesarla, en un intento más por conquistar tierras imperiales...

un relámpago atravesó los cielos, como si fuera un siniestro presagio del gran peligro que los acechaba, mientras que un fuerte viento helado, se desataba de manera violenta y escalofriante, erizando el pelaje del panda, que ignorante de la suerte que le esperaba, dió la orden para avanzar...

mientras andaban, el capitán Luo Tian, el general Cheng Yu, y el emperador, hablaban sobre la mejor estrategia que podían utilizar para expulsar a los intrusos, hasta que un joven soldado, al cual habían enviado como avanzada,llegó corriendo hasta sus señores para informarles que un pequeño reducto de guerreros Xiongu, había logrado atravesar la muralla y ahora se encontraban cerca del peligroso paso de la montaña sagrada de Hua Shan...

al escuchar esa información, los tres guerreros se alarmaron al instante, por lo que el emperador tomó inmediatamente una decisión que los demás aceptaron, y se dieron a la tarea de ejecutar con rapidez...

Po: normalmente enfrentamos con nuestras tropas principales, mientras que las tropas secundarias se esconden para tender una emboscada, sin embargo en esta ocasión quiero hacer lo contrario, esta vez yo guiaré la tropa que enfrente al enemigo, mientras el general Cheng Yu, guiará las tropas que atacarán por sorpresa, obtendremos una pequeña victoria al principio y enojaremos al lider de los guerreros Xiongu, estará tan molesto que hallará la manera de alcanzarnos...

después, fingiré haber quedado atrapado en el paso de la montaña, pensará que nos tiene acorralados, y en ese momento el general entrará y lo sorprenderá por la retaguardia, una vez que intente defenderse, las tropas que guiará el capitán, harán señales de humo, entonces ahí alinearé de nuevo a mis soldados y tendré a las tropas listas para atacar...

Cheng: los atraparemos por ambos lados...

Luo: y en el sitio más peligroso, se habrán ahorcado con su propia soga...

Po: exactamente, esa es la idea...

Cheng: pero majestad, ¿que haremos con el resto de esos bárbaros?...

Po: un paso a la vez, amigo mío, una vez que hayamos logrado someter a su grupo de avanzada, el capitán Luo, se hará cargo de ellos, mientras tanto tu y yo avanzaremos con nuestras tropas hasta la gran muralla para encargarnos del resto de su ejército...

al escuchar al emperador, ambos jóvenes asintieron haciendo una reverencia, y de inmediato se pusieron en marcha para llevar a cabo su plan...

**En la ciudad Prohibida...**

La emperatriz se hallaba en sus aposentos, terminando de vestirse con ayuda de su doncella y su dama de compañía, había planeado buscar a su esposo para solicitarle algo de su tiempo, y pedirle que la acompañara a un pequeño día de campo que tenía pensado hacer aquella mañana, con la intención de que pudieran tratarse y conocerse un poco más, pero aquella terrible tormenta que se había adueñado del cielo desde mucho antes del amanecer, echó a perder sus planes por completo...

así que tan solo se resignó a ver caer la lluvia, mientras ideaba otra manera de acercarse a su esposo y pasar algo de tiempo juntos, estaba por salir a buscarlo para retarlo en una partida de ajedrez, cuando unos golpecitos en su puerta la hicieron olvidarse de momento de sus nuevas intenciones, para prestar atención a la archiduquesa, que estaba entrando en aquel momento a su habitación...

Kaori: oh...querida, espero que no te moleste que haya venido a hacerte compañía, con un clima tan terrible imaginé que estar sola en tu habitación te apetecería casi tan poco como a mi...

Tigresa: claro que no me molesta, su alteza es bienvenida cuando lo desee...

Kaori: gracias hija, aunque si he de serte sincera, la verdadera razón de que haya venido a verte es por lo mucho que le temo a las tormentas, soy yo quien tiene miedo de estar sola en realidad...

Tigresa: ¿puedo preguntar a su alteza, que ha sido de sus doncellas y damas de compañía?...

Kaori: las envié donde las esposas de algunos de los soldados de mi hijo, ellas deben encontrarse en estos momentos casi tan angustiadas como lo estamos nosotras...

Vivora: si su alteza me lo permite, ¿puedo preguntar porque deberíamos encontrarnos en un estado como ese?...

Kaori: ¿como?, ¿es que aún no se han enterado?...

Vivora: enterarnos, ¿de que alteza?...

Kaori: de que mi hijo y todo su ejército, marcharon esta madrugada hacia la gran muralla, para impedir el paso a la tribu de bárbaros Xiongu, que en estos momentos estará intentando atravesar la frontera, ¿es que mi hijo no te lo ha dicho antes de irse, querida?...

Tigresa: (triste)...no alteza, no me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera ha venido a despedirse...

Kaori: oh cariño, estoy segura de que lo hizo de ese modo para no preocuparte...

Tigresa tan solo asintió, sabía que su esposo tenía obligaciones y responsabilidades con las cuales cumplir, pues era su deber como emperador, así como sabía también, que él no acostumbraba compartir sus problemas y preocupaciones con ella, pues suponía probablemente, que a ella le interesaría muy poco cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con él, sin embargo, ese razonamiento no fue suficiente para evitar el agudo pinchazo de tristeza y culpabilidad, que en aquél momento estaba sintiendo en su corazón, pues era debido a ella y a sus constantes excusas y negativas, que su matrimonio era un completo fracaso, y no el idilio que toda China se imaginaba...

aún así, hizo un esfuerzo por apartar esos sentimientos tan negativos, tomando en ese preciso instante la decisión de no rendirse hasta ver realizado su propósito, cuando su esposo volviera, le buscaría, se disculparía por importunarlo a sabiendas de que regresaba cansado de aquella dura batalla, y le pediría que más tarde le dedicara un par de horas solo a ella, y tal vez, con el tiempo, descubriera más sorpresas en la vida de su esposo, que la hicieran enamorarse perdidamente de él...

horas más tarde, la archiduquesa se sentía algo indispuesta, pues la gran preocupación y la angustia por desconocer la suerte de su hijo, la habían convertido en victima de una terrible jaqueca, por lo cual decidió volver a sus aposentos para descansar, mientras tanto, la emperatriz, su doncella y su dama de compañía, habían decidido ir hasta el salón del trono para esperar el regreso de su majestad, y con algo de suerte a que amainara la tormenta...

casi habían llegado hasta el pasillo que conducía a la alcoba del emperador, cuando los ojos de la felina fueron a posarse en la enorme pintura que colgaba de la pared frente a ella, en la cual podía apreciarse a la archiduquesa sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un adorable cachorro de panda, y a su lado, a un panda adulto, rodeando a ambos con sus brazos...

la emperatriz contempló largamente aquella pintura, y al percatarse de que aquél panda que aferraba a la archiduquesa y al cachorro entre sus brazos, portaba el emblema imperial, se giró hacia Sayuri para preguntarle...

Tigresa: ¿esa pintura, es de...?...

Sayuri: la familia imperial, alteza...se trata del difunto emperador Kiong, su alteza imperial, la archiduquesa Kaori, y su alteza imperial, el príncipe Xia Po...ahora el emperador de China...

Tigresa: (sonriendo)...parecen muy felices...

Sayuri: y lo eran alteza...por lo menos hasta que ella apareció...

Tigresa: ¿ella?...

Sayuri: Ying, alteza...su majestad cambió por completo debido a ella, ahora los únicos en palacio que de cuando en cuando, son capaces de arrancarle una sonrisa, son la archiduquesa, el general Cheng Yu, el pequeño Inari, y Song...

al escuchar a Sayuri, un extraño sentimiento de celos comenzó a colarse por todo su ser, hasta cierto punto comprendía el pasado tan difícil de esa chica, pero no consentiría en modo alguno que ocupara un lugar más especial que el de ella en la vida de su esposo, iba a responder al impertinente comentario de su doncella, cuando su sobrino llegó corriendo hasta ella, y comenzó a tirar insistentemente de la falda de su vestido, visiblemente ansioso por obtener su atención...

Shao: ¡tía, tía, tía, en el salón del trono hay un niño que está escuchando una conversación privada entre dos señores que están hablando sobre una sorpresa para el emperador, y me llamó tonto cuando le dije que eso era de mala educación!...

Tigresa: (tomando al pequeño en brazos)...Shao con calma, no entiendo nada de lo que me dices, ¿a que niño te refieres?, ¿y que es esa sorpresa de la que hablas?...

Shao: la sorpresa que esos señores van a darle al emperador, yo le dije a ese niño que dejara de espiar, porque papi dice que solo las personas mal educadas hacen eso, pero me llamó tonto y me dijo que me fuera de ahí porque lo arruinaría todo, luego esa señorita que siempre está hablando con su majestad, llegó hasta nosotros y puso un dedo sobre sus labios, movió un cuadro que había cerca y la pared se abrió, tomó a ese niño de la mano y entraron juntos a través de ese hueco, y cuando estuvieron dentro, de nuevo se cerró...

Sayuri: es el pasaje secreto del difunto emperador Kiong, se construyó para que la archiduquesa pudiera enterarse de ciertas cosas que los anteriores caballeros del consejo preferían no informarle debido al hecho de que se trataba de una hembra, y por tal motivo, aún siendo ella una emperatriz, no la consideraban digna de estar presente en las reuniones del consejo, ni de tomar parte en las decisiones referentes al imperio, menos aún tomaban en cuenta su opinión, por ello su majestad mandó construir dicho pasaje, para que ella pudiera enterarse de todo, hasta que su hijo tomó posesión del trono y decretó para todo el imperio que tanto ella como cualquier otra hembra tenía derecho a estar presente en dichas reuniones, si ese era su deseo, a los caballeros del consejo no les hizo ninguna gracia, pero aquella era una orden de su majestad, por lo que no les quedó más remedio que obedecer...

Vivora: lo que no entiendo, es todo ese asunto sobre preparar una sorpresa para el emperador...

Tigresa: y, ¿porque no lo averiguamos en este preciso instante?, ¿crees que puedas abrir ese pasaje del que hablas, Sayuri?...

Sayuri: claro majestad, por favor siganme, es por aquí...

Sayuri las guió por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a uno donde se exhibía una enorme pintura del emperador Kiong sentado en el trono, la cual parecía ser la única en todo el lugar, la joven doncella se aproximó hasta ella y la inclinó levemente hacia la derecha, girándose al instante para ver como un enorme trozo del muro se hundía hacia adentro, y luego se apartaba cediendo el paso a aquellos que conocieran el secreto de su existencia, Sayuri miró satisfecha el resultado, y después regresó junto a su señora para guiarla hacia el interior, pues el pasaje, no estaría abierto durante mucho...

tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, la pared detrás de ellos se cerró sin hacer ruido, al verse atrapados en medio de aquella asfixiante oscuridad, Shao se aferró aún más al abrazo de la tía Tigresa, quien no parecía preocupada pues a diferencia del pequeño, no temblaba asustada ni nada parecido, tan solo le acariciaba la espalda y le susurraba al oído que todo estaba bien, sin embargo las razones para sentirse asustado se desvanecieron en el instante en que Sayuri encendió una antorcha iluminando el camino hacia el sitio al cual se dirigían, el estrecho camino de lozas que se desviaba más adelante en varios túneles y pasadizos era más peligroso de lo que parecía en realidad, razón por la cual se mantuvieron pegados a la joven, previniendo así el riesgo de perderse en el interior de aquel extraño laberinto...

caminaron detrás de Sayuri hasta que de pronto, esta se detuvo junto a dos personas que al parecer no esperaban compañía, ya que al percatarse de su presencia, Song profirió un pequeño grito, que rápidamente quedó ahogado bajo la mano de Sayuri, quien le indicó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que la emperatriz estaba presente, y que debía guardar silencio o serían descubiertos...

al darse cuenta de la presencia de la emperatriz, y de aquellos que venían con ella, Song bajó de inmediato de la pequeña escalinata de piedra que le permitía ver a través de dos pequeños huecos en medio de un enorme trozo de tela que parecía estar empotrado en la pared, y se paró frente a ella haciendo una reverencia...

Sayuri: (susurrando) ¡¿se puede saber que rayos hacen aquí?!...

Song: (susurrando) ¡míralo tu misma!...

Sayuri hizo lo que Song le pedía, y subió al sitio donde antes estuvo parada su amiga, levantó el pequeño trozo de madera que cubría los dos huecos que permitían mirar hacia el interior del salón del trono, y entonces lo comprendió, ahí en aquel lugar, a puertas cerradas se encontraban discutiendo dos lobos que Sayuri conocía muy bien, el ministro Tai-Wen, y el consejero Huo-Feng, sobre un asunto del que según Song, el emperador tenía vagas sospechas, las cuales se confirmaban en aquella conversación ¨privada¨...

Tai-Wen: ¡esta incertidumbre me está matando!, ¡¿cuando volverá tu sirviente con noticias?!...

Huo-Feng: paciencia, mi pragmático amigo, ya volverá, y cuando lo haga será para informarnos que finalmente su majestad el emperador, ha muerto derrotado a manos de esos bárbaros ja ja ja ja...

Tai-Wen: ¡sigo pensando que aliarnos con el lider de la tribu Xiongu ha sido una mala idea!, ¡la peor que has tenido hasta ahora Huo!...

Huo-Feng: no te precipites Tai-Wen, ya verás que cuando logre conquistar a esa orgullosa fierecilla, y logre casarme con ella, ¡cuando me convierta en el nuevo emperador!, tu serás el primero en beneficiarte con mi reinado...

Tai-Wen: antes tienes que conquistar a la emperatriz, y eso claro suponiendo que en efecto el emperador haya muerto en aquella batalla, orquestada por ti y el lider de los Xiongu, ¡y aún no veo resultados!...

Huo-Feng: ¡Basta!, las cosas saldrán tal y como las he venido planeando, antes solo deseaba arrebatarle su trono, ¡pero ahora, al ver que ese maldito bastardo no solo tiene la suerte de ser el emperador de toda China, sino también el amo y señor de esa preciosa hembra, que se tomaron la molestia de reservar para él desde pequeña!...¡quiero tener ambas cosas!...y las tendré, tan solo tengo que esperar un poco, ya lo verás...Tigresa será solo mía y de nadie más...

al escuchar aquello tanto Sayuri como los demás abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, bajó inmediatamente y apresurando a todos los guió con rapidez hacia la salida, y una vez que se encontraron todos de vuelta en el pasillo, Vivora les sugirió ir a las habitaciones de la emperatriz para poder hablar de aquello con libertad, y sin temor a ser descubiertos, por lo que al instante se dirigieron a dicho lugar, al cual entraron de prisa, cerrando la puerta con llave, ya que aún si ninguno de ellos era capaz de admitirlo, tenían la boca seca debido a aquel descubrimiento que les había caído a todos como un balde de agua helada, una terrible sorpresa que los había horrorizado, tanto como los indignaba, ¡tenían que hacer algo pronto!, o después sería demasiado tarde...

Vivora: ¡tenemos que hacer algo, ese idiota está completamente loco!...

Sayuri: tal vez podamos enviar a alguien a prevenir a su majestad sobre la trampa que le han tendido esos dos...

Song: ¡perfecto!, ¿y a quien sugieres Sayuri?, ¡cada soldado ha sido llamado a pelear en la gran muralla, no hay nadie que pueda correr a encargarse de prevenirlo!...

Vivora: ¡chicas basta, dejen de pelear, hay que pensar en algo pronto y...¿Tigresa que crees que estás haciendo?...

Tigresa: (vestida como maestra de Kung Fu)...nadie dijo que tenía que ser un soldado quien lo previniera, así que iré yo...

Vivora: ¡¿pero acaso te has vuelto loca?!, ¡eres la emperatriz de China, te reconocerán al instante!...

Song:...no necesariamente...hay un pasadizo secreto que conduce fuera del palacio, además esos malditos deben de estar al tanto de los planes de ese bastardo, no la lastimarán sabiendo que el muy cobarde la necesita con vida, si me lo permite quisiera ir con usted majestad...

Tigresa: de acuerdo, necesitaré ayuda y también un guía, pero pienso que debes cambiarte de ropa antes...

Song: estaré lista en un minuto...

Vivora: Tigresa, por favor piensa en lo que haces, es una locura...

Tigresa: ¡él es mi esposo Vivora!, ¡no se que rayos es lo que siento por él ahora, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy completamente segura es de que es un buen esposo y un buen emperador, y rayos estoy segura de que sería un excelente padre, pero sobre todo estoy segura de que no lo dejaré morir en las manos de ese par de miserables cobardes!, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a ayudar a mi esposo...

Song: ¡estoy lista majestad!...

Tigresa: ¡andando!...

ambas felinas salieron de la habitación, decididas a impedir aquella desgracia, mientras Vivora se quedaba con Sayuri y los niños, rogando por que todo saliera bien y aquello no terminara en algo que debieran lamentar todavía más, la puerta se abrió de repente, revelando el rostro de una felina, en la que ninguno había tenido tiempo de pensar...

Lian: ¡alguien explíqueme a donde rayos ha ido Tigresa vestida de esa manera?, ¡ahora!...


End file.
